I know I'm going to love you
by macrollins
Summary: Steve never gave his heart to a woman for fear of suffering. But this is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends. This is more a Mcroll story. But here, Steve and Catherine don't have a past together. They'll still discover love. Tell me what you think.

Damn it! Steve said after he hung up the phone.

What happened? Danny asked.

The governor! He already sent Lori to the team. And now he's going to send one more person. Where is my auntonomy to recruit my team? Steve said in frustration.

And who is he?

It's not him. It's her. Steve said.

Hmmm! It's her ... said Danny thoughtfully.

What? Steve asked.

Nothing. I'm just thinking. Danny said.

Chin, Kono, and Lori arrived from lunch and went to Steve's office.

Hey guys? Asked Chin.

We'll have another teammate. Danny said.

Seriously? Asked Chin.

Yes. Sent by the Governor. She's coming tomorrow. Steve said.

She?

Lori thought aloud and they all looked at her. Lori never hide that she had an interest in Steve.

It will be nice to have another woman on the team. Kono said, teasing Lori.

Well, now that you guys are back, Danny and I are going to lunch. Steve said.

Danny and Steve got out in the car for lunch.

You didn't want to go out to lunch with Chin and Kono because of Lori. Why Steve? She's beautiful and likes you.

Yes, she's pretty. But being beautiful doesn't make anyone special. There are many beautiful women out there. I'm waiting for a special woman, the woman who will win over my heart. You understand this?

No, I don't understand that. I'm not a dreamy teenager.

Neither do I, Danny. But that's not why I'm going to get involved with any woman.

You're hard to understand, my friend. Danny said.

Don't try to figure me out, Danny.

You need to date, Steve.

Okay, Danny. Let's stop this conversation and have lunch? Let me take care of my love life.

And you have a love life?

Danny!

Okay, okay.

Steve and Danny went to the Kamekona trailer for lunch.

They made the request and sat down to wait for the food.

Steve was staring at the landscape as he saw a woman walking slowly to the seashore. The wind moved her long hair and the sunshine reflected in them. It made her even more beautiful.

Danny was sitting there, talking and gesturing, but Steve wasn't listening. He was bewitched by the beauty of that woman. She had a special shine.

Steve! Danny screamed, taking Steve out of his thoughts.

What, Danny?

I've been talking for minutes and you can't hear me! Where is your thinking?

Stop talking and eat, Danny. We have work to do.

Steve looked again and didn't see her again.

Too bad she's gone. Steve thought.

Steve got a phone call. It was another case.

McGarrett!

I know, we have to go. Danny said.

That's it. Let's go! Steve said getting up.

At the end of the day, Steve went home. He picked up his beer and sat down in his chair.

Danny's absolutely right. I need someone. But all the people I've loved have abandoned me in some way. Is there anyone for me in this world? Someone who understands me? Someone who understands my work?

Steve sighed.

Lori was beautiful, but there was no romantic feeling in him. And Steve knew she was on the team to watch over them.

Loneliness hurts, McGarrett. Steve said to himself.

The next day, Steve and the team was at headquarters when the new agent arrived.

Good Morning! She said.

Everyone looked at her.

Chin smiled. He watched as Steve looked delighted with her.

Chin, look at Lori's face. This is not going to work. Kono said.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm looking for Commander McGarrett. She said.

Steve recognized her as the beautiful woman he saw on the beach the day before.

Steve took a step forward.

Hi. I'm Steven John McGarrett.

Hi, I'm Catherine Elizabeth Rollins. Nice to meet you. She said, holding out her hand to Steve.

Steve squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes. This moment lasted only a few seconds, but to Steve it was as if there was no one else there, besides the two of them.

Nice to meet you too, Catherine.

Catherine smiled, enchanting Steve even more.

Steve was immersed in his thoughts for a moment when he realized he needed to say something because everyone was looking at him

I want you to meet the team.

Danny, Chin, Kono and Lori.

Catherine shook hands with each of them.

It's a pleasure to meet you all. Catherine said.

Lori shook Catherine's hand reluctantly.

Welcome! Chin said.

Thanks, Chin.

Welcome, Catherine. Now, we are on an equal footing with men. Said Kono.

Thanks Kono.

Steve's phone rang.

McGarrett!

Steve wrote down an address on the paper.

We are on our way. Steve said, hanging up the phone.

We have a homicide case. I need to talk to Catherine. You guys go ahead,we'll go later. Steve said.

Okay. Danny said taking the paper with the address.

Let's go to my office. Steve said to Catherine.

Okay, she said, following him.

Danny, Chin, Kono, and Lori were heading toward the parking lot.

Catherine seems to be cool. Chin said.

Yeah. The boss seems to like her. Kono said.

He just received her well. She was sent by the Governor. Lori said.

Did you have a private reception in his office when you got here? Kono asked Lori.

No. Lori said.

Me neither. I don't think we should expect them to come to this investigation. Kono said.

When they reached the scene of the crime, Chin approached Kono.

Lori looks annoyed since you said McGarrett liked the girl newcomer. You're evil, Kono. He said.

Ah, cousin. I'm just having some fun!

In Steve's office ...

Catherine sat in front of Steve. He asked her to fill out a form with her personal information.

While she wrote, he looked at her. When she lifted her head, he looked away.

Ready. She said, handing the form to him.

Steve took the paper and his eyes went straight to her marital status. Single.

He kept reading.

Naval Intelligence? How did we not know each other before?

We were on different bases. I've heard of you. Catherine said.

Did you hear any good or bad things about me? He asked.

I need answer that question? I'd rather draw my own conclusions about you. Catherine said, smiling.

OK. That's good. He said, smiling too.

He kept reading.

You forgot to tell who to call should anything happen to you.

I didn't forget. There is nobody. Catherine said.

I'm so sorry. Steve said, with some inner satisfaction, knowing there was no a husband.

It's all right. She said.

Okay, Catherine. I think we can go now. Be officially welcome to task force 5-0.

Thank you, Steve. Oh, can I call you Steve? Catherine asked.

Yes. Of course yes. And do you have any nicknames?

My mother used to call me Cath.

Can I call you Cath?

Yes. Of course yes.

Handsome this way, you can call me whatever you want. Catherine thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Let's go? They are waiting for us. Steve said, handing her a gun and a badge.

Of course. Catherine replied, looking at her badge.

They walked to the parking lot. Steve opened the car door for Catherine.

Thanks. Catherine said, getting into the car.

Steve sat down on the driver's seat and headed for the address he gave to Danny.

Catherine stared out the window of the car when she saw an assault on a shop.

Steve, look. It's an assault.

The thiefs left the shop, taking the money. They got in the car and Steve followed them.

Catherine prepared her gun and was ready to take action.

Steve followed for some time, until the thiefs stopped the car in front of a house in bad conditions.

Steve stopped the car at a distance and surrounded the house with Catherine.

He looked at Catherine and she understood, just by looking at him, that Steve would enter the house.

Steve kicked the door and walked in, surprising the thiefs.

Steve took the first one easily, but the second fled jumping out the window.

Steve saw Catherine walking past him and jumping the window behind the second Thief.

Catherine chased the second thief, managing to reach him a few yards later. She jumped on him and they both fell into a puddle of mud.

Steve was surprised by Catherine's agility. He handcuffed the first thief and went after Catherine.

Catherine! He called for her.

I'm here, Steve!

Steve followed the sound of her voice and saw her sitting on the thief's back. Both were covered with mud.

Catherine! You're very dirty!

Yeah, but I got him. She said breathlessly.

Steve handcuffed the second thief and called the HPD to get them.

I think you need a shower. Steve said.

You think? I'm sure! Catherine said, smiling.

Steve took off his shirt and handed it to Catherine.

Here, take off your blouse and wear it. I'll take you to your house for you to take a shower. "Steve said.

Thank you, Steve. But I still don't have a house. I'm staying at a hotel.

I'll take you to the hotel then. Steve said.

Catherine tried not to look at Steve, who was shirtless, but couldn't.

Steve caught her looking at him.

Turn around, Steve. I'm going to change the blouse.

OK.

Steve turned and smiled.

Catherine took off her muddy blouse and put on Steve's shirt.

Ready. You can turn now.

Let's go then. Steve said, heading for the car.

Steve had a shirt in his car and put it on.

You're a smart man! Catherine said as he put his shirt.

Steve smiled at her.

Steve took Catherine to the hotel and she took a long shower.

Steve waited patiently for her.

Danny called Steve, because he needed his opinion on the case.

Hey, Danny.

Where are you, Steve? We are waiting for you!

I'm at Catherine's hotel, Danny. I'm waiting for her to get out of the shower. Steve said innocently.

What? Danny asked, surprised.

Wait for me at headquarters, Danny.

Is not Steve coming? Lori asked.

No. He'll meet us at headquarters. Danny said, omitting Steve's response.

Danny, Chin, Kono, and Lori went to headquarters. Steve and Catherine arrived a few minutes later.

Danny called Steve at the office.

What, Danny?

I ask you that. What, Steve? Were we working while you were at the hotel with Catherine?

No, Danny! It's not what you are thinking.

How is not what I'm thinking? Am I some idiot? You may have a case with whom you want, but at work time it is inadmissible.

You made the wrong conclusions, Danny. Not everything is what it seems to be.

Let's work, Danny! Steve said going to the main hall.

Kono, Chin, and Catherine were laughing.

What is so funny? Danny asked.

Catherine was telling us how she fell into a puddle of mud while chasing a thief. Chin said.

You needed a long shower, did not you? Kono asked.

Yes, Kono. Thank goodness Steve is patient. Catherine said, smiling.

Steve looked at Danny and called him.

I said that not everything is what it seems. You owe me an apology. Steve said in low voice.

OK, sorry. But you wanted me to think what? You told me you were at the hotel waiting for her to get out of the shower!

It's all right. I don't blame you for thinking like this. She is so beautiful! Steve said, looking at Catherine who was still talking to Chin and Kono.


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine helped elucidate the case that Danny had begun investigating and went after the criminals with the team while Steve stayed at headquarters to make a report on the previous case.

Danny saw one of the criminals fly literally when Catherine threw him out the door.

I was going to ask if you needed help. Danny said, impressed.

No, I can handle it. Catherine said, smiling.

Are you sure you're not part of the McGarrett family?

Yes I'm sure. You're very funny. Said Catherine

I'm asking why this would be something I would expect from Steve. Said Danny.

Catherine saw that Lori's forehead had a little bleeding.

Lori, you got hurt. Catherine said, touching Lori's forehead.

I'm fine, don't touch me. Lori said, moving away.

Catherine didn't understand Lori's reaction.

What does she have against me? Catherine asked Kono.

She wants the boss's attention just for her.

The Danny? Really? Catherine asked.

Kono laughed.

Nope. Steve.

I don't get it, Kono. He isn't even here. Catherine said.

Oh, Catherine. You aren't a child.

Are you telling me she's jealous of Steve because of me?

Yes.

She has no reason for it. Catherine said.

Really? Kono said, leaving.

When they returned to the headquarters it was already night and Steve was still there.

Steve saw Lori's forehead bruised and came over to check the wound.

It was a small cut, you'll be fine. Steve said.

Yeah, I'll be fine. Lori said, smiling at him.

Did not I tell you? Kono whispered to Catherine.

Yes, you did.

Let's go home, guys. Danny said.

Catherine took her purse and was about to leave.

I need you to stay a few more minutes, Catherine. Steve said.

I? She asked.

Yes, I need you to read the report I made on the case we worked on in the morning.

It's all right. Catherine said going to Steve's office.

See you tomorrow guys. Steve said to the rest of the team.

Catherine read the report carefully.

I think it look great, Steve. But you don't need my opinion, you're the boss.

Actually, I called you here because I want to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me.

Of course. Can ask. Catherine said.

Did the Governor also put you here to spy me?

What? Not! My father and he was very friends. So he gave me a chance. I would never have accepted this job if the condition were to spy you. Said Catherine.

Lori's here for this. Steve said.

I'm so sorry that Lori does this, Steve. But I'm not Lori.

All right, Catherine. I believe you. Let's go? I'll take you to the hotel.

It's not necessary, Steve. I can walk. It's not far from here.

I don't take no for an answer. Let's go! Steve said, smiling.

Ok.

Steve took Catherine to the hotel.

Thank you, Steve.

So, Catherine? How do you rate your first day in the task force?

I got two thugs, I fell into the mud. Was good. She said with a smile.

That's nice.

What about you, Steve? How do you rate my first day in the task force?

You got two thugs, you fell into the mud. It was nice to meet you. Steve said, looking into her eyes.

I can say the same. Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow. Catherine said as she got out of the car.

Steve watched her walk into the hotel, then left.

Steve came home and soon got a call from Danny.

What's up, Steve?

Hey, Danny. Is there a problem, buddy?

No, no problem. It's all right. I'm just preparing the report on today's case. I'm in the part where Catherine throws the guy out the door. This woman is incredible. She's your female version.

Yes, Danny. She's incredible, strong and determined. But at the same time she's very sweet. Steve said, letting her smile come to his mind.

Are you falling in love, Steve?

Not! Of course not! I met her today! We have a professional relationship.

Okay. See you tomorrow. Danny said.

See you tomorrow, Danny.

Danny finished the call.

You're not falling in love with her, Steve. You've already fallen in love. Danny thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine was running along the sandy beach. It was a very long beach. Her dress and her hair fluttered in the wind.

She was running and looked back, smiling.

Steve ran after her with a wicked smile. She knew he could reach her easily. And he did it.

Steve took her by the waist, put his fingers through her hair and smiled, brought his face close to hers. His lips came to her lips ...

Catherine awoke to the sound of the alarm clock.

Oh my God! What dream was that?

Catherine sat down on the edge of the bed.

Well, the dream could have lasted another three minutes. What a pity it's over! Said Catherine, smiling alone.

She got up and looked at herself in the mirror.

Go to work, Catherine! And stop thinking nonsense. She said to herself.

Catherine got ready to go to work, took the shirt Steve had borrowed to her the day before, and headed for headquarters.

Catherine arrived at the office and saw no one. She then walked into Steve's office, distractedly. She was surprised when she saw Lori with both hands on Steve's chest, In the corner of the room.

I'm so sorry. The door was open and I didn't see you guys were here. I just came bring your shirt, Steve. Catherine said, putting his shirt on the table.

It's all right, Catherine. Lori is already leaving. She has some reports to do. Steve said.

Lori glared at Catherine and left the office, annoyed.

I'm sorry, Steve. Really. Said Catherine.

In fact you saved me from embarrassment. Thank you. Steve said.

You're welcome. Catherine said, smiling.

Steve smiled at her too.

Excuse me, I'm going to speak to Kono. Catherine said, leaving the office.

Catherine left and Danny walked into Steve's office.

No case today. This is rare. Said Danny, sitting at Steve's desk.

It's still early. Steve said.

Danny opened the drawer of Steve's desk and took the form Catherine filled out.

Hmmm ... said Danny, reading.

What? Steve asked.

No one to call if something happen to her. So, there's no boyfriend, no husband? Danny asked.

No, there is not. Save the form, Danny.

None of us have ever filled out this form. Confess that you wanted to know more about her life. Danny said.

Stop it, Danny. Steve said, taking the paper from Danny's hand and putting it in the drawer.

So cute! Steve in love!

Stop, Danny! Get out my office!

Ok. Said Danny getting up and leaving.

Steve in love! Said Danny, coming out and closing the door.

Catherine was talking to Kono in another room.

So, Catherine? Are you enjoying working with us?

Yes, Kono.

And about the boss? Kono asked.

He seems to be nice. Answered Catherine.

Only that?

Kono, I ...

Steve interrupted their conversation.

We have a case.

OK boss. We're on our way. Kono said.

I was Saved by the gong. Catherine thought.

A month passed and Catherine and Steve were in love each other, but Lori was always among them. She always ran to sit next to Steve when the team met somewhere.

Steve was afraid to declare himself to Catherine, afraid of losing her friendship. He tried to fool himself by saying to himself that it was better to have her as a friend than not to have her around.

But inside him, he knew it was impossible to hide this feeling any longer.

One day, when the team was in a chase, Catherine freed Lori from being shot, and yet Lori treated her with disdain.

What is your problem, girl? Catherine asked.

My problem is you. Lori said.

It's not my fault if Steve doesn't like you the way you want.

Who are you to know what he feels? Said Lori.

Hey, hey, hey! What's going on here?

Steve asked, when he saw they were arguing.

I think I'm not as welcome on the team, Steve. And I don't want to cause you problems. Catherine said, handing her badge to him.

To be continued ...

Next month, it will be a year since I started writing fanfics about Mcroll. A year ago I was a reader and I never imagined that I could write a fanfiction, and today I'm already in the thirteenth story, and that wouldn't be possible without your support.I know there are many who are here with me from the beginning and there are others who have arrived now. Thank you very much, you're the best readers in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

What? Steve asked.

I quit. Catherine said.

Steve wasn't believing that Catherine was resigning.

Steve folded his arms.

No. He said.

Steve, get the badge. Catherine said, giving the badge to him.

Lori, leave us alone. Steve said.

So you're just gonna listen to her version?

Lori, I told to you go out. Steve said seriously.

Lori stepped away from them, against her will.

Steve waited until Lori was away from them.

I don't accept your resignation. How can you say that you aren't welcome in the team? We received you with open arms. Steve said.

Okay. I withdraw what I said, but I'm not enduring Lori's antipathy against me.

So will you give up? Are you going to do exactly what she wants? I thought you were stronger than that, Cath.

Catherine didn't answer, just lowered the hand that held the badge.

Go home and take the day off tomorrow. You've been working a lot. OK?

Okay, Catherine answered.

Great! Let's go. The HPD is finishing the job.

When it was time to leave, Chin was on his motorcycle.

Danny, take Lori, please? Steve said.

Of course, Steve. Danny said.

Kono and Catherine, you two come with me. Steve said, visibly upset.

Steve couldn't even imagine his life without Catherine. He got used to seeing her every day at headquarters, got used to working with her. He became accustomed to her joy and tenderness. Many times he worked on his days off to be near her. And he wouldn't let her go.

Boss, I need to do some shopping. Leave me at the mall. Kono asked.

All right, Kono.

Steve stopped the car for Kono to come down.

Thanks. See you guys tomorrow. Kono said.

Bye friend. Tomorrow will be my day off. Catherine said.

Oh, that's great. You've been working hard. Enjoy your time off. Kono said.

Thanks. Catherine answered.

Goodbye, boss.

Goodbye, Kono.

Steve took Catherine to the hotel where she was still staying.

When are you going to leave this hotel, Catherine?

I still don't know, Steve. I'm still here because I'm seriously considering my stay on this island.

Catherine, you can't let Lori decide on your life. I can't get her out of the team because the Governor put her there.

I know, Steve. You must think I'm a spoiled girl. But the problem is that I'm not used to being treated with such hostility. And I'm really feeling bad about it.

I'm so sorry, Catherine. And I don't think you're a spoiled girl. I just think you're a sensitive person.

Thanks. Goodbye. Catherine said opening the car door and leaving.

Steve watched her walk into the hotel, then went home.

Three hours later, Steve was lying down, thinking about life, when Duke called him saying that Catherine was detained in the HPD.

What, Duke? I'm going to the HPD. Wait for me. Steve said getting up.

Steve changed his clothes and went to the HPD.

Duke, what happened?

Catherine fought with a guy in the restaurant and during the fight they ended up breaking some chairs. The owner of the restaurant wants to make a formal complaint against her.

Where is she? Steve asked.

In my office. Duke said.

I'll talk to her.

Steve went to Duke's office where Catherine was.

Catherine, what happened? Why did you fight in a restaurant?

Hey, Steve. I was having dinner alone and an idiot thought he had the right to sit at my table and tell me horrible things and still tried to touch my leg. I'm sorry, but I couldn't control myself.

The owner of the restaurant will lodge a complaint against you. Steve said.

He has that right. Catherine said.

I'll sort it out. Steve said, leaving.

Steve called the Governor. And the Governor called the HPD to speak to the owner of the restaurant.

Catherine was released and Steve took her to the hotel again.

How did you get? She asked.

I just told the owner of the restaurant that you were the Governor's niece and asked the Governor to call him. He wouldn't want a full inspection at his restaurant.

Catherine smiled. You're crazy, Steve!

You break a whole restaurant and I'm the crazy one? Steve asked, smiling.

It wasn't the whole restaurant. There were only a few chairs. But I thank you. Goodbye. Catherine said getting out of the car and heading towards the hotel.

Goodbye My Love. Steve said in a low voice, so that she couldn't hear him.

The next day, Catherine slept until later. She woke to the sound of the doorbell.

Catherine got up and opened the door.

Steve?

I woke you up? He asked.

Yes. I look awful, do not I?

No. There's no way you look awful.

Why are you here? Did not you say I was out today?

Yes, Catherine. Actually, I'm off too. And I thought to invite you to do a trail and then a picnic.

Did you think to invite me or are you inviting me? Catherine asked.

I'm inviting you. You accept?

Yes of course. Come in, I'll get ready.

OK. Said Steve, smiling.

Catherine dressed a light clothing to walk with Steve.

I have a proper outfit?

You look great. He said.

Thank you. We can go then.

Danny received a call from the Governor, asking the team to investigate the kidnapping of the daughter of a tourist couple. Danny tried to talk to Steve, but he couldn't.

Poor day for Steve to take time off from work. Danny said.

And today we're without Catherine too. Kono said.

Because? Danny asked.

She told me she'd be off today.

And why didn't Steve tell me that she would not be here today? This is not right. Said Danny.

She does what she wants and he accepts it. Lori said.

Well, it doesn't matter now. We have to find the girl. Chin said, being sensible.

Steve and Catherine made the trail.

Oh, Steve! The view is beautiful!

I knew you would like it. Steve said.

They sat down to watch the scenery.

What a sense of peace! Catherine said.

It's very beautiful up here. I almost forgot about that. Steve said.

Catherine just smiled.

So, Catherine. You never got married?

No. I didn't find the right person. And you, have you ever married? Catherine asked.

No. Before I still had not found the right person.

So now you've found it?

Maybe. Steve said.

Is it Lori? Catherine asked.

What? Not!

Catherine was relieved.

Steve gathered all his courage to declare his feelings to Catherine.

Catherine, I wanted to tell you ...

Did you hear that, Steve? It seems to be a crying child . Catherine said, interrupting what would be Steve's declaration of love.


	7. Chapter 7

Yes, Catherine. This is a child's cry.

The child may be lost. Catherine said.

Catherine and Steve got up and went in search of the child.

See, Steve. It's a girl!

Catherine went to the girl, who was frightened.

Hey honey. All right? Why are you crying?

I want Mommy.

And where is your mama? Catherine asked.

I don't know.

Steve picked up the phone and called Danny.

Steve, I tried to talk to you all morning. We have a case of kidnapping a child.

Describe the child, Danny!

She's a four-year-old blonde girl. Her name is Emily .

Is your name Emily ? Steve asked the girl.

Yes.

Danny, I think we found her. And if she's here, that means the kidnappers are, too.

Where are you, Steve? And who is with you?

I'll give you the coordinates. Steve said, sending his location.

Danny located Steve.

It's a very romantic place, Steve. Are you accompanied?

Danny, don't ask questions. Just come and bring reinforcements.

Emilly, where did you come from? Steve asked.

Emily pointed the direction.

Catherine, she was kidnapped. We need to get her out of here. Danny will come with reinforcements. Steve said.

Come with me, my dear. We can't make noise. Catherine said, taking the girl in her lap.

They were walking toward the exit, when they heard voices.

Catherine, lower yourself. Don't say anything, Emily. Steve said.

Emily, I'm going to put a hand on your mouth so you don't shout. Don't be scared. Alright? Said Catherine.

Emily only nodded.

Steve and Catherine hid with Emily and watched the Kidnappers pass by looking for the girl.

I counted five men, Cath. But there may be more.

I can't believe we left unarmed, Steve.

We were just going to have fun, I didn't think a weapon necessary. But I guess I was wrong.

Catherine felt that Emily was afraid.

Emily, close your eyes and picture something very pretty. Don't open your eyes. We're protecting you, my dear. Catherine said.

Emily closed her eyes and Catherine felt her relax.

Great. Keep it up. You're a good girl.

You're very good with children. I've noticed this in some cases we've worked on. You would be a great mother. Steve said.

Catherine was happy with Steve's words.

One day, maybe. Catherine said smiling.

If I can get one of them, I'll take his gun. Steve said.

I think it's wiser to wait for Danny and the team, Steve. Remember we're with a child.

You're right, Catherine. But we can't stand here. Let's continue.

Okay. Come on, Emily. Catherine said taking the girl in her lap, again.

Catherine and Steve walked for a while and They were surrounded by the kidnappers.

Hand over the girl! One of them said, pointing a gun at Catherine and the child.

Not! said Emily, clutching at Catherine.

Calm down, man! Said Steve.

Take the girl. Said the kidnapper to his comparsa.

Nobody move! Said Danny.

Danny arrived accompanied by Chin, Kono, Loren and Duke with several cops of HPD.

Put your guns on the ground! Danny said.

The kidnappers placed their weapons on the ground and were arrested.

It's over, Emily. Let's take you to your mama. Catherine said, hugging the girl.

Catherine was embarrassed cause the team saw that she was with Steve.

They walked to the cars.

The HPD took the kidnappers and Danny took the picnic basket from Steve's car.

This is great. Danny said, eating.

Are you hungry, Emily? Catherine asked.

Yes.

So let's eat something. Catherine said.

I'm on it, too. Kono said.

Catherine felt Lori's glare.

Trail and picnic? You two, alone in the woods ... said Danny.

You said yourself that I need to date. And I like her. Steve spoke up.

I sincerely hope you two work out.

Thank you, Danny. But I still have not been able to talk to her about it.

Steve, can we take Emily to her mother? Catherine asked.

Of course yes. Come on.

Emily was given to her family.

Steve took Catherine to the hotel where she was staying.

Thank you, Steve. It was a great day.

I'm sorry we were interrupted by a kidnapping and Danny having eaten most of our lunch.

It's all right. See you tomorrow. Catherine said, saying good-bye to him on the bedroom door.

Goodbye. Steve said, leaving.

At night, Catherine was getting ready to go to bed when someone knocked on the door.

Steve?

Hey. I see you're ready for bed. He said, looking her from head to toe.

I'm sorry to answer the door dressed like that. Said Catherine.

You look beautiful. I felt bad for not having our lunch and I want to invite you to dinner.

Catherine looked into his eyes.

I'm not hungry. She said.

Steve was disappointed.

I'm sorry, Catherine.

Catherine pulled him into the room and pushed him into the wall.

Shut up and Kiss Me!

Steve looked at her and smiled.

You command and I only obey. Steve said kissing her.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve and Catherine woke up to the sound of the cell phone's alarm clock.

Good Morning! Catherine said, smiling.

Good Morning! Steve said, smiling too.

So, did you sleep well? Catherine asked.

Yes, it was the best night of my life. Steve said.

How nice. I'm glad to hear this.

Steve ran a hand through her hair and kissed her.

I wish I could stay with you all day. Steve said.

That would be wonderful, but we need to go to work. She said.

Yes. Danny and Chin are off today. Steve said.

Do we have time for just one more kiss? Catherine asked.

Yes we have. Said Steve,smiling.

Some time later, Steve and Catherine came together to headquarters.

Kono and Lori arrived soon after.

Good Morning! Kono said.

Good Morning! Catherine said with a huge smile.

You look different today, Catherine. What's new?

Different how, Kono?

More radiant.

Thank you my friend. Catherine said.

Good Morning. Lori said.

Good morning, Lori! Catherine said.

Steve was smiling, too, and Lori realized that.

Steve got a call from the Governor and talked to him for a few minutes.

After the call ended, he called Catherine and Kono.

You two will ensure the safety of a Charity event from a group of Ladies.

Today? Kono asked.

Yes. You two will need to wear more formal clothes. Steve said.

Lori was glowing because Catherine would work with Kono and she would be alone with Steve.

Steve looked at Catherine, who looked upset.

I'm going to the hotel to change my clothes. Catherine said, leaving.

I'll leave you there, Catherine. Then I'll go home and change my clothes and I'll pick you up at your hotel. Kono said.

Thank you, Kono.

We're going, boss. Kono said.

OK. Steve said.

Catherine left without speaking to Steve and he knew she was upset.

Kono left Catherine at the hotel, went home to change clothes, and returned to the hotel to fetch Catherine.

Thank you, Kono. I really need to buy a car.

You're welcome. But it seems like you're not enjoying today's work.

That's not it, kono.

So what is it?

I consider you my friend. So I think I can tell you.

Thank you for the trust. Kono said.

I'm in love with Steve.

And who doesn't know that, Catherine? It's visible.

Seriously?

Yes. Kono said.

We spent the night together for the first time, Kono. And today he chooses Lori to stay alone with him all day? I don't want to mix work with personal life, but I can't avoid what I'm feeling. I'm very upset with him.

I understand. But maybe he had a reason. Don't suffer in anticipation, Catherine.

You're right, Kono.

Let's work happy and content because you've had your date and I'm going to have mine today. Kono said, smiling.

Anyone I know? Catherine asked, smiling.

No,not yet.

Steve was in his office reporting. There were no cases so far.

Lori knocked on the door.

I can enter?

Of course, Lori. In between.

What are you doing?

I'm doing some reports that the Governor asked me to do. It was good to have no case today, so I can sort this out.

Why didn't you choose me to work on the event? Lori asked.

Well, someone had to stay here, since Chin and Danny are off duty.

OK.

Lori approached Steve.

You look very handsome today. I liked your shirt.

Thank you, Lori. But I really need to finish my work.

Steve was sitting and Lori moved more closer to him.

Lori, please ...

Lori didn't let him finish speaking and kissed him suddenly.

Steve broke the kiss and Lori purposely smeated the collar of his lipstick shirt.

Lori, stop it. We're at the workplace.

So can we meet out of here? She asked.

What? Not! Lori you're confusing things.

Am I not pretty enough for you? Well, I think I'm prettier than Catherine, for example.

Steve didn't know what to say. He didn't expect this intensive attack from Lori.

Lori, please leave. I want to finish my work and I hope this doesn't happen again.

Lori took a deep breath.

Okay, Lori said, looking at the camera that had just finished filming them.

Catherine and Kono were working on the event.

These ladies have enormous energy. When will this event end? Kono said.

Yes. I want to reach their age with all that energy. But it's been fun, Kono. Admit it. I almost forgot that Steve is alone with Lori. Catherine said, smiling.

Ah, you forgot? I'll pretend to believe that. Kono said, smiling.

I Can't forget. Catherine admitted.

Call him. Kono said.

What? No, Kono. Catherine said.

Then I call him. Kono said, picking up the phone.

Kono, no!

Kono ignored Catherine and called Steve.

Steve answered the call.

Hey. Kono. Did something happen?

No, boss. Catherine and I are fine. And you and Lori?

It's okay, Kono. So far we have had no case to resolve. I'm just making some reports.

Okay. If any case comes up and you need help, you can call Catherine. I can handle this event alone. Kono said.

All right, Kono. Steve said.

Despite that, I don't know if Catherine will want to go, because she's having a lot of fun here.

Kono! Catherine said, smiling.

Seriously? What is she doing? Steve asked.

At the moment, she's dancing with a very handsome gentleman. Kono said, laughing.

Steve was silent.

Goodbye, boss.

Goodbye, Kono.

Kono, why did you say that? I didn't dance with anyone.

He was jealous, Catherine! You don't have to worry about Lori!

Kono, you're crazy, my friend.

At the end of the day, Steve went home and when he took off his shirt he saw that she was stained with lipstick.

Lori, you're a machiavellian woman. Steve thought.

Catherine and Kono worked until two o'clock in the morning.

Kono led her to the hotel.

Goodbye, Catherine. My date was gone. I'm too tired.

Goodbye, Kono. Thanks for the ride and I'm sorry your dating did not happen.

You're welcome sister.

Kono left and Catherine went to her hotel room.

Steve was waiting for her at the door.

Hey. Catherine said.

Hey. You arrived later.

Yes. The ladies was very excited. Catherine said.

It's all right.

I thought maybe you were with Lori. Catherine said, opening the bedroom door.

Cath, listen to me. I sent you with Kono because the Governor asked for the best. I would have sent Lori with Kono if I could. Do you think I wouldn't want to spend all day alone with you?

Catherine put her purse on the table and looked at Steve.

How many times did I go to work on my day off just to see you? Steve said.

I didn't know that. She said.

But I did.

Catherine came over and hugged him.

I'm sorry, Steve. I really was upset.

I wouldn't trade you for anyone. But I think you traded me for someone, since you were dancing with him.

I didn't dance with anyone. Kono was just joking. Catherine said.

Did you tell Kono about us?

Yeah, but she already knew. She said it's written on our forehead. Catherine said, laughing.

It's possible. You remember that first day we met? That's where my happiness began.

That's beautiful, Steve.

Steve put his arms around her and kissed her.

Are you staying here today? She asked.

I Can?

Yes. You can and you should stay. Kiss Me!

Steve kissed her without haste ...


	9. Chapter 9

Catherine woke with Steve kissing her forehead.

Hmmm, Steve? Catherine said, passing his arms around his neck, pulling him into bed.

I really wanted to stay, but I'm going to work, Cath.

How so? Are not you going to wait for me? Catherine asked.

I'm giving half a day off to you and Kono. You guys worked hard yesterday. I just want to see you two there after lunch. Steve said.

Thanks. It will be great to sleep a little bit more. Catherine said, smiling.

I love this smile. Said Steve, kissing her, once again.

I love all everything about you. We need to know each other better. I want you to know more about my life and I want to know more about you. Said Catherine.

We'll do it. But now I have to go. See you later. Steve said kissing her and leaving.

Catherine watched him leave and she stay there, lying in bed, thinking about their relationships that didn't work out.

I'm completely in love with this man. I hope I don't get hurt this time. Catherine Thought.

Lori arrived at headquarters before everyone else and went to search the camera recordings. She wanted send the pictures of her kissing Steve to Catherine, but Steve had already deleted them.

Looking for something, Lori? Steve asked, arriving by surprise.

No. I'm not looking for anything. I'm just checking to see if the cameras are working fine. Lori said, lying to Steve.

OK.

Danny and Chin arrived soon after.

Good Morning! Steve said.

Danny and Chin responded to Steve's greeting.

You look different today, McGarrett. Chin said.

I? I didn't even cut my hair. Steve said.

It's true. You're almost smiling! Danny said.

Steve smiled.

Did you see that, Chin? He smiled. A silly smile. Only a woman puts a silly smile on a man's face. Danny said, pointing at Steve.

Speaking of women, where are Kono and Catherine? Asked Chin.

They'll only come after lunch. They worked at an event yesterday at the Governor's request. Steve said.

Right. Chin said.

Steve went to his office and Danny watched him from a distance.

I meant it. Don't you think that his happiness is because of some woman? Danny said.

I think. But not just any woman. You understand me? Chin said.

Are you telling me that Steve is in love? Danny asked.

Yes. And we all know who he's in love with.

Steve was in his office thinking about Catherine.

From the first time he saw her, he knew he had found someone very special. When she smiled, he knew he would want to see that smile for a lifetime. The way she spoke enchanted him.

Catherine, you came into my life and stole my heart. I'm in your hands. He said, thinking aloud.

Steve got a call from the Governor, inviting him to lunch.

Guys, I have a meeting with the Governor. Call me if you need me. Steve said, leaving.

Great. Do it alone. I hate these meetings with the Governor. Danny said.

Steve was on his way to the meeting with the Governor when Catherine called him.

Hey my beautiful girl! Steve said.

Hey, handsome. Are you busy?

I'm going to have lunch with the Governor. He invited me.

Ah, what a pitty. I thought we could have lunch together. Catherine said.

We can have dinner together at my house. You still don't know my house. Steve said.

It is true. We'll have dinner together then. Bye. Catherine said.

Bye, Cath.

Steve arrived at the restaurant and the Governor was already waiting for him at a very reserved table, away from the others.

Mr Governor. Steve said, reaching out to greet him.

Commander! Please sit. Said the Governor, shaking Steve's hand.

Steve sat down.

Why couldn't we have a meeting at Government Headquarters, as we have always done? Steve said.

Because I want to talk to you about something more intimate. Said the Governor.

How so? Steve asked.

I want to talk about Catherine Rollins. Said the Governor.

What, about Catherine?

We didn't talk after I sent her to your team. How is she developing the job?

Very well. Catherine is a great acquisition for any team. Steve said.

Great, Commander McGarrett. I'm glad that she's doing very well on the team because I want her to be permanent on this island.

Steve wasn't liking the direction this conversation was taking.

I'm interested in her. The governor said.

Steve was perplexed.

What? But you're married!

That's not a problem for me, Commander.

I don't think Catherine would accept that. She has a good character. And she told me that you've known her since she was a child.

Yes it's true. But she isn't a child anymore. And as for her to accept this, some jewelry, expensive clothes and some privileges solve that.

Steve felt the blood boil in his veins and he soon imagined punching the Governor's face.

What is this man thinking? He's talking about my Catherine. She isn't a mercenary. Steve thought.

So all I want is for her to be treated so well on the team so she feels the desire to stay here. I intend to begin my approach still today.

Steve stood up.

I need to go. He said.

But the food has not even been served yet, Commander. Said the Governor.

I've lost my hunger. Steve said, leaving.

Steve left the restaurant and took a deep breath.

Who does he think he's to treat her as any woman, as an object? I'll not let that happen! Steve said indignantly.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve was very upset. He then called Catherine.

Hey, Cath. I changed my mind. Let's have lunch together.

I just arrived to headquarters, Steve.

No problem. Tell Danny that you need to solve a problem and come on. I'll send you the address.

Steve, are you okay? Catherine asked.

No, I'm not fine. Come soon, please.

Okay, said Catherine. She was worried.

Danny was in his office and Catherine went to him.

Hey Danny. I know I just arrived, but a problem has arisen and I need to sort this out. Catherine said.

All right, Catherine. We have no case at the moment.

Thank you, Danny.

You're welcome.

Catherine was leaving and passed by Lori.

You don't work, Catherine?

Not now, Lori. I'm in a hurry. Catherine said, leaving.

Catherine arrived at the restaurant and found Steve sitting at a more reserved table.

Steve got up when he saw her.

Hey. Catherine said, smiling.

Hey. Steve said, kissing Catherine quickly.

Steve pulled the chair up so she could sit down.

Thanks. So what happened ?

Shall we order the food first? Steve asked.

Would be nice. I'm starving.

They had lunch first and talked later.

Tell me what made you so upset? Catherine said, touching his hand.

The Governor called me to tell me he wants you.

What?

It irritated me deeply. Steve said.

I don't know what to say. Is he crazy? Catherine asked.

I questioned him, saying he's married. So he told me that this is no problem for him because he would offer to you expensive jewelry and clothes, and dinners.

How absurd, Steve! I'm not a mercenary!

I know. And I had to hold myself so I wouldn't punch him in the face. Steve said.

I'm stumped. He's disgusting!

Yes, Cath. He's disgusting.

So I'm not in the team because of my ability. He put me there for shameful interests.

And he said he'd start conquest you today. Steve said.

I need to get out of that hotel, Steve. Catherine said, getting up.

I'll take you. Steve said, getting up too.

Steve took her to the hotel. Catherine was packing her bags when someone came carrying a bouquet of flowers.

Catherine read the card and ripped it into several pieces.

It's his? Steve asked, feeling the jealousy invade his heart.

Yes. Catherine said, tossing the flowers into the bin.

Catherine picked up her suitcases and left the hotel with Steve.

Take me to some other hotel, Steve.

Steve didn't take her to a hotel. He took her to his house.

Steve, where are we?

In my house. You can stay here.

No, Steve. I don't want you to have problems because of me.

Come on! He said, taking her hand.

Steve ...

Are you going to tell me not? Steve said, kissing her.

Are you sure? What if Lori comes here?

Lori has nothing to do here. Steve said.

It's all right. But it's only until I get a place for myself. Catherine said.

It's all right. I'll love having you here with me. I'll get your bags.

Steve took Catherine's suitcases to his room.

Ready. I've already left your bags in the bedroom. We have to go back to headquarters. Steve said.

Catherine just smiled. But she was worried. She didn't know how to deal with this problem.

Cath, what was written on the card that came with the flowers?

I don't want to tell you. I'm ashamed. And I want to forget that. Catherine said.

It was really bad?

Yes.

You shouldnt have torn it. If it was offensive, it was evidence against him.

You're right. But I already tore it. Catherine said, getting into the car.

Steve and Catherine arrived at headquarters.

Glad you two arrived. We got a case, Steve. It's big thing. We've got the guns. You two, put on the vest! Danny said.

Lori couldn't help but notice that Steve and Catherine had arrived together.

The team went in pursuit of five men who stole the bank and went into the woods. They separate and the team had to separate as well.

Catherine was chasing a man and suddenly he disappeared.

Catherine looked around and didn't see him again. She was coming back as he jumped from a tree and threw himself on top of her. She tried to react, but he tightened her neck.

Lori approached and saw the man trying to hang Catherine. Catherine looked at Lori, asking for help, but Lori turned away and left.

Steve, Danny, Chin and Kono had managed to capture the other men.

Steve saw Lori coming, but he didn't see Catherine.

Where's Catherine, Lori?

I don't know, Steve. I didn't see her anymore.

Steve ran, calling for Catherine.

Catherine!

Catherine!

Catherine!

He ran desperately and found her lying on the floor, unconscious.

Cath! Cath! Talk to me! Cath!

Danny and Kono also went after Catherine. Chin was waiting for the HPD to take the criminals.

Don't play with me, Cath! Open your eyes!

Danny, call an ambulance!

Cath!

Steve did heart massage and mouth-to-mouth breathing.

Come on, Cath! React! Please, Cath!

Steve did cardiac massage two more times.

Cath, I need you.

And he felt her heart beat.

She needs a doctor. Steve said desperately.

They're coming, Steve. Danny said.

Steve picked up her in his lap and led her to the car, but the ambulance was already coming.

The doctors helped her and stabilized her.

Are you going to the hospital? Danny asked.

Not yet. First I'm going to get that bastard, Danny. I don't leave here without him.

Steve, Danny and Kono went in search of the man who almost killed Catherine. Steve was moved by anger and found him almost two hours later.

My desire is to squeeze your neck too. Steve said, pushing him.

Steve, stop. I'll handcuff him. Danny said.

Let's leave because it's getting dark. And you need to see her, boss. Kono said to Steve.

Okay. I'm going to the hospital, Kono. Steve said, unhappy with what had happened.

Go. We'll take care of everything here.

Steve went to the hospital and found her awake.

Hey.

Hey. Catherine said with difficulty.

It hurts. She said, putting her hand on her throat.

I'm sorry for not being around when it happened. But I got him.

Catherine tried to speak, but Steve didn't let.

Don't say anything. He said, stroking her hair.

Steve looked at her neck, badly bruised.

I want you to know that I really like you, Cath. **Thank** you for give me a gift, your presence in my life. Steve said, kissing her forehead affectionately.


	11. Chapter 11

Catherine just smiled at Steve, since she couldn't speak much.

Steve kissed her softly.

Kono arrived just then.

Excuse me! I didn't see anything! Kono said, smiling.

Catherine and Steve smiled too.

Come in, Kono. You're welcome. Steve said.

Thanks, boss. Kono said, approaching Catherine.

You startled us, Catherine. Don't do that again. Kono said.

OK. She said with difficulty.

You stay here with her, Kono? I want to talk to her doctor. Steve said.

Of course, boss.

Catherine signaled with her hands to Kono, signaling that she wanted to write.

Kono got a paper and a pen with a nurse.

Lori saw that the man was hanging me and left me there. She didn't do anything. She hates me, Kono.

Catherine wrote.

Catherine had tears in her eyes.

Catherine handed the paper over to Kono.

What? Have you told Steve yet? Kono said, reading what Catherine wrote.

Catherine asked for the paper again.

No, I can't. If I tell him, Steve will take her away from the team and he'll have trouble with the Governor. The Governor wants me to be his lover and Steve is furious. If I tell , I don't know what he can do against Steve. And I know Steve loves his job.

Oh, my God, Catherine! I don't know who the worst person is, whether it's Lori or the Governor.

Catherine just nodded.

Steve returned to the room and Kono hid the paper.

So what, boss? What did the doctor say? Kono asked.

He said the vital signs are now normalized. But the throat is very swollen, so she can't talk much and will have trouble eating.

That's why you're going to have to stay here. And they will not let me stay here with you. Steve said, looking at Catherine.

Catherine showed a face of disappointment. She wanted to leave the hospital and wanted to be with Steve.

I'm so sorry. Steve said.

Well, I just came to see you. Now I'll leave you two alone. See you tomorrow again, Catherine.

Catherine waved to Kono.

Thank you, Kono. Steve said.

Steve stayed in the hospital with Catherine, but couldn't sleep there. He went home, but couldn't sleep, thinking about how close to losing Catherine he came. He then decided to unpack her suitcases and pack the clothes in the closet until he was asleep.

The next day Steve got up and didn't swim as usual. He got dressed and went to the hospital.

When he reached the door of Catherine's room he saw the Governor near her.

The Governor took Catherine's hand and Steve felt a fire burn inside.

Catherine pulled her hand, because the simple contact with the Governor was repulsive.

Good Morning. Steve said entering the room.

Catherine looked at him with relief because he was there.

Good morning, Commander McGarrett. Shouldn't you be at work? Asked the Governor.

Yes, but from the moment a member of my team has seriously injured himself in the performance of his work, the least I can do is to come to the hospital.

Steve said.

Kono also returned to visit Catherine and felt the tense atmosphere between Steve and the Governor.

Good Morning! Since I'm off today, I came to spend the day with you, Catherine, as I promised. Kono said, sitting down next to Catherine's bed.

Catherine looked at Kono gratefully. She understood that Kono had said that to the Governor to know he wouldn't be alone with Catherine and to ensure that Steve wouldn't do anything stupid for jealousy.

Well, I'll see you later, Catherine. Said the Governor.

Let's go, Commander? Said the Governor.

Steve looked at Catherine, disappointed that he couldn't even get close to her.

Let's go. Steve said, leaving upset.

Thank you, Kono. Catherine said.

You're welcome, Catherine. I wasn't going to leave you alone with the Governor. But I'll have to leave soon, I'm not off.

Two hours later Kono arrived at headquarters and Lori was in the bathroom. Kono locked her in the bathroom.

Lori was desperate when she saw that it was locked. She knocked several times on the door. Kono only opened the door several minutes later.

Why did you do that? I'll tell Steve. Lori said.

Lori, are you desperate? Why? No one was squeezing your neck. Go ahead. Tell Steve. I know what you did, so I have something to tell him too. Kono said in a menacing tone.

Lori said nothing.

Is Catherine going to tell Steve? Lori thought.

At the end of the day, Steve returned to the hospital and learned that Catherine left the hospital of her own free will.

He then went home and found her sitting on the beach chair.

Hey, runaway!

Hey. Catherine said, still with difficulty.

I went to the hospital. You shouldn't have left the hospital without being well, Cath.

I'll be fine, Steve.

Why didn't you call me? You been all the time out here. Come on, let's go inside. Steve said, extending the Hand for her.

Catherine took his hand and walked by his side.

Steve, thank you. You saved my life.

It's me for you and you for me. In the end, we'll be together, walking side by side, like now. Steve said hugging her.

You're lovely, you know that? I'm very happy with you. Catherine said, not caring for the pain she was feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you, reader friend, who devoted a bit of your time to comment. I really appreciate your encouragement.

Steve took her inside. Go to the bedroom, rest. I'll make you some soup for dinner.

No need, Steve.

Of course you need it. I'll not let you get hungry.

It's all right. I'm going upstairs and take a shower. Catherine said.

Catherine went upstairs, went to the bedroom and didn't see her suitcases. She went to him again.

Steve, where are my clothes?

It's in the closet, Cath.

In your closet?

Yes. He answered, unconcerned.

Catherine stood there, thinking how things were going too fast. As much as she loved it, she was afraid of hurting herself, afraid that things wouldn't work between them. How could she live without him later? Steve was spoiling her.

It's all right. She finally answered and went back to the bedroom.

She opened the closet doors and her clothes were neatly tidied up.

She chose comfortable clothes and went to the bathroom.

Steve was in the kitchen thinking about how to handle this situation with the Governor. He would never give up on Catherine! Besides Steve being fond of her in a way that he never liked any other woman, he wouldn't let the Governor treat her as disposable.

Catherine finished the shower, got dressed and lay down a little. She had her whole body aching because she had tried to defend herself against the aggressor.

Steve took the soup to Catherine in the bedroom.

Steve ... said Catherine, sitting down.

Don't protest! You shouldn't talk too much. You'll eat here in the room. Steve said putting the tray on the bed.

Thanks. Catherine said, pulling him to her and kissing him softly.

You're welcome. He said, smiling.

You seem worried. She said.

I'm not.

Really? She asked.

Really. Now eat.

Yes sir! Catherine said, smiling.

Catherine tasted the soup.

Is good? Steve asked.

It is delicious! Eat with me. She said, bringing a spoonful of soup into his mouth.

Now that's enough. I did it for you. Said Steve.

I haven't felt so well taken care of since I lost my mother. You're very special to me, Steve.

You're special to me too. I was too scared to lose you. Steve said, touching her face.

But you didn't lose, I'm here.

Steve's phone rang. He saw that it was the Governor.

I'll be right back, Cath. Steve said, leaving the room.

Governor? Steve said, answering the call.

Commander, where's Catherine?

At the hospital. Steve said.

She left the hospital without being recovered. And she left the hotel, too. And she didn't stay in any hotel on this island.

With all due respect, Governor, I'm not Catherine's nanny. She isn't a child and is responsible for her actions. If she is not in any hotel, I assume she doesn't want to be found.

Why do I think you're hiding something from me? Asked the Governor.

I have nothing to hide from anyone. I was going to bed already. See you tomorrow, Governor.

Steve went back to his room.

All right? Catherine asked.

Yes, all right. Just a few things to sort out at work. Steve said.

Steve, this isn't true.

All right, Cath. I'll not lie to you. It was the Governor, wondering where you're. He's obsessed with you.

You didn't tell him I'm here, did you?

No, of course not.

Steve, I don't want to lie to you either. Lori saw that man hanging me and left. She left me there to die, because she's obsessed with you too.

Why didn't you tell me this before, Cath?

Because I think I only caused you problems after I got here on this island. And I don't want this.

Steve sat across from Catherine and cupped her face with both hands.

Don't say that again, Catherine. I've never been as happy as I am now. I Can lose the task force, I just can't lose you. Steve said kissing her with passion.

I don't want to lose you either, Steve. You're the best thing that ever happened in my life. And this problem with the Governor, who will solve it is me. Catherine said decisively.

No no and no. I don't want you near him, Cath.

Steve, I can't live with this problem. I need to sort this out. But it will not be today or tomorrow. I need to recover myself first.

I don't want Lori on the team anymore. Said Steve, annoyed.

Catherine finished the soup and set the tray aside.

Come here! She said extending her arms to Steve.

Steve lay down next to her.

Let's not talk about the governor or Lori anymore. Let's enjoy the time we have together.

You're right, sorry. Steve said kissing her.

I never told you that, but I met you the day before you showed up in the headquarters. Said Steve.

How so? She asked.

I saw you walking the beach the day before.

Seriously?

Yes, that's how I met you. That day next the sea. When the waves came touching the sand, I saw his face, beautiful as summer.

That's so beautiful, sailor!

Steve smiled. Sailor? I liked it!

Liked? Sailor! Let us sail in the waters of passion.

Come on, my poetess! Steve said, euphoric.

The next day Steve arrived late. He had slept until later.

He found Kono in the parking lot.

Sorry for the delay, boss. She said.

All right, Kono. I'm late, too.

Chief, is Catherine with you? I went to the hospital and they told me she wanted to leave.

Yes, Kono. She's with me.

But she's OK?

Yes, she's getting better. Steve said.

That's nice. Kono said, relieved.

When Kono and Steve arrived at the office, the Governor was there with the rest of the staff. Lori was beside him.

Good Morning. Steve said.

Good Morning. It took you a long time to get here, Commander.

Sorry, I didn't sleep much last night. I ended up falling asleep when it was already dawn. Steve said.

I came here to find out where Catherine is.

I told you I don't know. Steve said, trying to keep calm.

It's not possible for someone to disappear like this. Someone has to know where she's. The Governor said, angrily.

I know where she's. Kono said.

Where is she?

She went to the Continent yesterday. Her boyfriend came to get her. Kono said, lying to the governor, so that him to leave Steve and Catherine in peace.

What boyfriend? Asked the Governor.

I don't know. We have not been introduced yet. I just know he's very, very handsome. He came to pick her up on a private plane. And Catherine is in love. Don't worry about her, Governor. Surely she's very well accompanied.

Steve felt a willingness to laugh, but he controlled himself.

The governor kept a serious expression. Steve didn't know if he believed Kono's story.

I need to talk to you and Lori. Steve told the governor.

We're going to your office, Commander McGarrett. The governor said.

Lori followed them.

And then, Commander?

I want Lori off the team. Steve said.

But why? I've done my best for the team. Lori said, surprised at Steve's attitude.

Is your best to the team is abandon Catherine to die? You saw her being attacked and turned her back and left. This isn't an attitude worthy of a 5-0 member.

How do you know that, Commander? Asked the Governor.

Catherine told me in the hospital. Steve said.

It's a lie! Catherine hates me, she wants my bad. Lori said.

Lori stays on the team. Said the Governor.

I don't want! Steve said.

She stays. I've already decided. Said the Governor, leaving the office.

Lori looked at Steve with a victorious expression.

You wanted her, but she preferred a rich guy, who takes her on a private plane ride. Lori said.

You have no idea that Catherine is at home waiting for me with a wonderful smile. And she's beautiful and perfumed. Steve thought, looking at Lori who was coming out.

Damn it! How can I get this woman out of my team? Said Steve.

Danny walked into Steve's office.

Speaking alone, Steve?

Yes, Danny. I'm talking alone.

Can you explain what that was? The Governor demanding from you information about Catherine?

He's interested in her. Steve said, sighing.

What was this? I heard you sigh.

I'm in love, Danny. In love with Catherine. And I'll not lose her to the Governor.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm in love, Danny. In love with Catherine. And I'll not lose her to the Governor.

Well, everybody already knows, Steve. The way you look at her leaves no room for doubt, my friend.

Steve smiled.

Is it that obvious? He asked.

Yes. Very obvious. And Lori has noticed that, too, for sure.

Steve was thoughtful.

You two are free to be with anyone you want. You guys can't let the Governor and Lori interfere in your life. Danny said, gesturing with his hands as usual.

When he finds out, he's going to get Catherine out of the team, Danny.

Steve sighed.

And he will also prevent her from getting a job elsewhere. Steve said, discouraged.

Then you'll have an unemployed girlfriend. Don't you stand it? Danny asked.

Catherine is an independent woman, Danny. She'll be unhappy. I do not want to see her by my side and unhappy.

Well, that's what I would do. But if you think you're wrong, then I can not help you with this, Steve.

I know. I'll leave it to her to sort it out. Because things are never easy for me? Now that I've found a woman cool, friendly, companion, beautiful and intelligent. Why can't I just stay with her and be happy? Steve asked.

I can already imagine a little McGarrett running here through his office, taking everything out of the place. Danny said, smiling.

I confess to you that I have thought of this several times, Danny. It would be nice. Steve said, smiling too.

So make it happen, my friend. Life is short.

Danny patted Steve on the back and left.

Steve just nodded his head.

At the end of the day, Steve went home. He came in and found her in the kitchen.

He came up behind her and hugged her.

Hey, shouldn't you be resting? He asked.

Hey. She said, turning to face him.

I was tired of lying down. Besides, you have a visitor. I can't leave your visit hungry.

Visit? Who? Steve asked.

It's me. Mary said, entering the kitchen.

Steve smiled and went to Mary. He hugged her.

What a surprise, Mary! You didn't say you were coming.

Yeah, I didn't want to warn. So I come here and you're married. When I return, it will be my nephew's birthday that I'll not even know when he was born, because you don't tell me anything. Mary said, hugging him too.

Catherine smiled, shyly.

We're not married, Mary. I'm just spending a few days here. She said.

Some days have seen weeks, some weeks have seen years. But its alright. I liked you. Call me when dinner's ready. Mary said, coming out of the kitchen.

Sorry, Catherine. Mary is like that, but she's a good person. Steve said.

Yeah, I don't doubt that. Catherine said, smiling.

Come here. Steve said pulling her to him.

I missed you, sailor.

I missed you too.

Steve kissed her several times.

Steve, the pans. I need to look at the pans. Catherine said, out of breath.

Steve released her.

I'm sorry, but your gaze bewitches me. He said, smiling.

Catherine just smiled and checked the pans.

It's almost done, Steve.

That smells wonderful. He said.

Thanks. My grandmother's recipe.

I agree with Mary. Some days may turn into weeks, some weeks may turn into months, and some months may turn into years. And if you stay here, I'll not mind. I'll love it. Don't go away, please.

Steve, I don't want to bring you any problems, you know.

I know. But you're not a problem for me. You're the solution to my problems.

You look so sweet today, sailor. Catherine smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Why Mary come home just today? I wanted to be alone with you.

Don't talk like that, Steve. It's your sister. She's only staying for a few days. And we still have many days to be alone. Right?

Right. He replied smiling, glad that she had said they would have a lot of time together.

Now go call Mary for dinner. Catherine said.

Mary had dinner with Steve and Catherine and then left.

But where did she go? Steve asked, intrigued.

I think she has a date. Catherine said.

You don't know Mary, Catherine. She's a magnet of problems.

Don't overdo it, Steve. Let her have fun. Let's go to the bedroom?

Let's go! Let's enjoy that Mary isn't home. Steve said excitedly.

Yes, but first I want to show you some things that I bought. Come on!

Catherine went up the stairs, pulling him by the collar of his shirt.

Did you leave the house today? Steve asked when they both entered the room and Catherine took some bags from the closet.

Yes.

Steve saw a red wig and another blond wig. A uniform and some provocative clothes.

He was confused.

What is it, Cath?

Steve, I'll not be at the mercy of the Governor. I even thought about leaving the island to not harm you and your work.

Don't do this, Cath.

I'll not do it because my life no longer makes sense without you. She said looking into his eyes.

I can say the same. Steve said.

The Governor thinks he can blackmail us, but he also has a weakness, and I'll find out what it is.

And what's the plan? What are we going to do? Steve asked.

We're not going to do anything. You'll not get involved in this. I'll do it myself. And I have a few days to do it because I need to get back to work.

Cath, I'll not let you do this alone. Why this uniform? Are you thinking of going into his office? It's almost impossible. You need credentials.

I'll have those credentials. Do you forget that I worked on Intelligence? I'm very good at what I do. Catherine said confidently.

I'm not liking this.

Don't worry. Catherine said.

Impossible. Steve replied.

Come here, sailor. Now let's enjoy that Mary isn't home. Catherine said, hugging him.

This is a good idea. Steve said, kissing her.

Over the next few days, Catherine focused on following the Governor. And she discovered that he was compulsively betraying his wife. And most of the betrayals happened in his office.

I got you, Governor! Now I just need proof! Catherine thought.

The next day, Catherine disguised herself as a cleaning agent and entered the Governor's office at the end of the day to discreetly install a micro camera.

It was already ending when the Governor came in with the secretary to betray his wife one more time.

Catherine hid under the table and waited.

What a bastard! His wife is so nice. She doesn't deserve this.

Then the Governor and the secretary left and locked the door.

Catherine was locked in the Governor's office.

Oh my God! How am I going to get out of here now?


	14. Chapter 14

Steve came home and didn't find Catherine. He went to Mary's room to see if she was there talking.

Mary, I thought Catherine was here with you.

No, Steve. Catherine left today just after lunch and has not returned yet. Mary said.

How strange. She didn't call me once today. I will call her.

Who would have thought my brother would be like that, so dependent on a woman.

Steve just smiled and left Mary's room.

He went to his room and called Catherine, but her phone was off.

The hours passed and Catherine didn't come home. Steve was more distressed with each passing minute. He knew she was investigating the Governor, but she didn't tell him what she would do that day.

In the Governor's office, Catherine tried to open the door, searched for some way out, but failed. She thought about going through the air conditioning duct, but it was too small.

Damn it!

She thought about calling Steve, but her phone ran out of battery power.

Steve didn't sleep and didn't know what to do.

Steve, you should look for her in the hospitals. Mary said.

You're right, Mary. I can't stand here.

Steve searched for her in the hospitals through the streets but didn't find her.

Catherine, what did you do? He thought.

Steve saw the day dawn and despaired. He went to headquarters and asked the team to help him find Catherine.

At 9:00 AM, Steve received a call from the Governor, requesting his presence in his office.

What the hell! The Governor is calling me.

Come on, Steve. We'll keep looking at the city's cameras, looking for some clues. Kono said.

Lori felt an inner satisfaction at Catherine's disappearance.

I hope she never shows up again! Lori thought, smiling.

Some time later, Steve arrived at the Governor's office.

Good morning, the Governor is waiting for me. Steve said to the secretary.

You can come in, Commander McGarrett.

Steve came in and saw Catherine sitting in an armchair. She looked exhausted and frustrated.

Commander McGarrett, please, sit down. Said the Governor.

Steve sat down next to Catherine and looked at her.

What's Catherine doing here? Steve asked the Governor.

Do you two really think I'm an idiot? I know from the beginning that you are having an affair.

We are not having an affair because we have no commitment to anyone. We're dating. Steve said, taking Catherine's hand.

Did you tell her to break into my office and put cameras in my office? You know she's committed a crime.

He didn't know I would do that. Leave Steve out of it. Catherine said, speaking for the first time since Steve had arrived.

She's out of the task force and by the end of the day I want her out of Hawaii. The Governor said angrily.

You can take her out of the task force, but you can't demand her leaving the island. She is a free citizen. Steve said, not accepting that Catherine could walk away from him.

Either she leaves the island today or I turn her over to the police. And even you can't do anything to get her out of jail. You choose.

I give up the task force. Steve said.

No, you don't give up. If you renounce, I denounce her in the same way. You stay and she leaves. Now excuse me that I have an appointment. Said the Governor, leaving.

Cath, I asked you not to do this. Steve said after the Governor left.

Forgive me, Steve. I trusted too much myself. I did everything wrong.

Steve hugged her and took off her wig.

Let's go home. He said, getting up and holding out his hand to her.

Steve took her home, and she was silent for the whole ride. She went into the house and dropped down on the couch.

Steve couldn't think of a solution to the problem.

What are we going to do, Cath?

I'll pack, Steve. I can't stay here any longer.

Damn it! I was so happy! Catherine said, crying.

Steve sat down beside her.

I can't be without you, Cath. I don't remember what life is like without you. Steve said.

Are you going to see me on the mainland? She asked, looking into his eyes.

For sure. Steve said, putting a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Catherine snuggled into his arms.

I love you, Steve!

I love you too, Cath. He has managed to separate us physically, but he can't end our love. And he'll not rule the island forever.

Mary saw them both hugging and sad.

What happened? Mary asked.

Steve told Mary everything.

You can go with me to my house, Catherine. Until you two solve this situation. And Steve can go see you on weekends. Mary said.

Thank you, Mary. I accept your offer, but I have to leave today. Catherine said.

Let's pack then. Mary said.

I'll buy the tickets. Steve said.

Steve bought the tickets and called the staff and told them that he had found Catherine.

He went to the bedroom and saw her putting the clothes in her bag. He could already feel the emptiness that would prevail in his house and heart.

I don't accept that, Cath. Steve said.

And Catherine saw him cry for the first time.

She hugged him and they both stayed that way for many minutes.

At the end of the day, Steve took Catherine and Mary to the airport.

Kono, Chin and Danny also went to say goodbye to Catherine. They liked her a lot, even though they had only recently met her.

Catherine said good-bye to Danny and Chin.

She looked at Kono. Kono opened his arms to her.

Bye, sister. Kono said.

Goodbye, Kono. Thanks for everything. Take care of him for me? Catherine asked.

Of course yes. I'll keep Lori away from him. Kono said.

Catherine smiled.

Thank you, Kono.

I think we can go now. Chin said to Kono and Danny.

Bye guys. Thank you for your support. Catherine said.

Mary also walked away to give Steve and Catherine privacy.

Forgive me for ruining everything? She asked.

I have nothing to forgive. Just promise you'll think of me. Steve said.

Every day. Every minute. I'll wait for you anxiously.

Steve kissed her intensely, enjoying every moment with her.

See you soon, Cath.

See you soon, Steve.

Steve said good-bye to Mary and watched them go.

See you soon my love. Steve thought.


	15. Chapter 15

The days that followed weren't easy for Steve and Catherine. They missed each other very much.

For Steve there was an empty house. And that emptiness hurt in the soul. Even at work things weren't the same without her.

For Catherine, the distance hurt. They would talk to each other and see each other on the phone, but that wasn't enough.

It had been 15 days since Catherine had moved in with Mary and Steve was going to see her. He took a plane on Friday and arrived at Mary's house in the middle of the night.

He rang the bell and it was Mary who answered the door.

Hey! You didn't say you were coming.

Hey, Mary! I wanted to surprise her.

It was good that you came, Steve. She isn't coping well with this separation.

Why do you say that, Mary?

She lost weight, almost don't eat, and sleep a lot.

I noticed from the video calls that she lost weight. Now you made me worried. Steve said.

Come, I'll take you to her room, but don't make too much noise because I'm in the next room. Mary said.

Ok. Steve said, smiling.

Mary led Steve to the bedroom door.

Good night, Steve.

Good night, Mary. And thank you.

You're welcome brother. I'm happy to help.

Steve came into the room, put the suitcase in the corner, took off his shoes, and lay down next to her. She immediately felt his presence.

Steve?

Yes, Cath. It's me.

I'm dreaming? She asked.

No, you're not dreaming. Come here.

Steve kissed her very fondly.

I missed you so much. Nothing fills the void you left in my life. Steve said with emotion.

I feel the same way. Glad you came, I was almost going crazy without you.

Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I'm tired too, I couldn't sleep on the plane.

So rest, dear. Catherine said, kissing him softly.

Some hours later...

Catherine woke up and smiled. She wasn't dreaming, he was really there. She got up carefully so as not to wake him and went to the kitchen.

Good morning, Mary! Catherine said, smiling.

Good Morning! I feel like your night was good. Glad I slept like a rock and heard nothing. Mary said, smiling.

No, nothing like that happened. We just slept together. Catherine said.

What a waste of time, sister-in-law.

Catherine smiled. She was already getting used to Mary's way of being.

I want to make him breakfast. Let me see what I can do. Catherine said as she opened the refrigerator.

Steve woke up and Catherine was no longer in bed. He was getting up when she came bringing the breakfast.

Good Morning! She said.

Good Morning! Breakfast in bed for me? It should be me doing it for you. Steve said.

Don't be a caveman, Steve.

Catherine set the tray on the bed and sat down beside him.

Eat with me. Steve said.

OK.

But Catherine ate very little.

Is that all, Cath?

I haven't feel hungry, Steve. I'm thinking of going to the doctor.

Let's go today. I'll go with you. You can't live without eating, losing weight.

Not today. We'll not spend the little time we have together in a hospital. I'll go during the week. Catherine said.

Promise?

Promise.

Catherine and Steve went out together on Saturday and came back Sunday afternoon. They didn't want to bother Mary.

You guys came back! I was already feeling abandoned. Mary said.

In a few hours I have to leave. But we have time for dinner together, Mary. Steve said.

You pay! Mary said.

Okay, I pay.

They had dinner together, and then Catherine and Mary took him to the airport.

Goodbye, Mary. Thanks for everything. Steve said, hugging her.

You're welcome brother.

Steve hugged Catherine.

Catherine, I'm going to sit there. Mary said pointing to chairs.

Okay, Mary. Catherine replied.

When you come back? Catherine asked.

I still don't know, Cath.

This isn't fair, Steve. Because of that man, we can't live together.

I know. Is not fair.

They hugged each other tightly and kissed.

Steve's flight was announced.

It's your flight. Catherine said.

Yes. Take care, Cath. Go to the doctor, please.

I'll. I love you! She said, hugging him one last time.

Love you too!

Steve went back to Hawaii.

Three days later, Steve was in headquarters with the team, when Catherine called him.

Hey, Cath.

Hey, Steve. Are you busy?

No, I'm in headquarters, with the team. Because?

I got a surprise to show you. Can you mirror the phone screen on TV?

But can everyone see? Steve asked.

Yes, I think there are no problems. Catherine said.

You're very happy today. Steve said.

Yes I'm. Is ready?

Yes, I mirrored the phone screen.

Mary is going to show you. Catherine said, handing the phone to Mary.

Mary picked up the phone and showed the ultrasound screen.

Congratulations daddy! See your son and hear his little heart beating!

PS. Laura and Cath, have you asked me to continue the story "The Love Between Us"? I can't reopen the story, I'd have to do a part two.


	16. Chapter 16

Mary positioned the camera phone close to the screen.

Do you see, Steve? Are you listening to his little heart? Mary asked.

Steve was thrilled.

Really? Am I going to be a father, Cath?

Catherine can't talk now. She's very thrilled. She talks to you later. Mary said.

Okay. I still don't believe it! Steve said smiling.

Steve, I need to hang up. She has an medical consultation now. Mary said.

No, Mary! Let me talk to him. Catherine asked.

Mary handed the phone to Catherine.

Lori was coming in at that moment and Kono turned off the TV.

Steve also saw her arrive and went to his office to talk to Catherine in privacy.

Hey. Are you happy? I know we didn't plan and never talked about it, but it happened and the baby is here. Catherine said, putting her hand on her belly.

I'm happy, Cath. I'm very happy, you don't doubt it. I'm scared, but I'm happy.

Are you scared? Why? She asked.

Fear of not being a good father, afraid my child doesn't like me.

Steve! Don't talk nonsense! Of course you'll be a wonderful father and of course our child will love you!

Okay, Cath! Thank you.

I need to hang up the phone now. I have an medical consultation. We'll talk later. Catherine said.

All right, Cath. We'll talk later. Take care of yourself and my baby!

I'll do it. Bye!

Bye Cath.

Steve ended the call and was laughing alone. Lori looked at him and didn't understand.

What happened to him? Lori asked.

We don't know. Danny said.

It must be a new girlfriend. Kono said.

Seriously? Has he forgotten Catherine? Lori asked, with disdain.

That you have to ask him. But I wouldn't do it if I were you. Kono said.

Why not? Lori asked.

Because the boss doesn't like gossipy people. Kono said, leaving.

You're ridiculous! Lori said.

Kono heard this and came back.

What did you say? Kono asked.

I said you're ridiculous! Lori repeated.

Chin and Danny felt the tension between them and were ready to part them if they fought.

You're ridiculous, if you think McGarrett will want you after meeting Catherine.

Steve heard the argument and left the office.

What's going on here?

Nothing's happening, boss. Kono said, leaving.

Lori, when are you gonna stop this? I don't want fights inside the headquarters. Steve said.

I didn't do anything to her. Lori said.

Kono went to his office and Steve went to talk to her.

What's going on, Kono? You and Lori are arguing a lot lately.

I'm sorry, boss. I'm very angry at Lori. It's not just you who miss Catherine. She was my friend, my confidant. And all this is happening because of Lori.

I know you like Catherine, Kono. She's amazing, isn't she?

Yes. Kono answered.

But I can't get Lori off the team. The Governor is blackmailing me. If he hands Catherine over to the police, they will accuse her of espionage and she'll be arrested. I'm just subjecting myself to his demands because of Catherine. She can't go to jail, Kono. My baby can't be without his mother and I can't be without Catherine.

I understand, boss. By the way, congratulations on the baby! Kono said.

Thank you, Kono.

Steve got up and left Kono's office.

At the end of the day, Steve, Danny and Chin went to the Kamekona trailer to celebrate.

We're happy for you , daddy Steve. Chin said.

Yes, I look forward to seeing you changing diapers. Danny said smiling.

I know the next weekend is your day off, but I really need to go see her. Can you guys trade with me? Steve asked.

Sure, no problem. Said Chin.

I'm going to talk to Rachel and ask to change the order of samana with Grace.

I didn't want to bother you, Danny. But if I don't go, Catherine will think I don't want the baby.

She wouldn't think that, Steve. But it's okay, you're not bothering me.

Thank you friends. I owe you both.

Steve came home, opened the door and imagined a cheerful house with a child running, laughing, making a mess and Catherine running after him.

Friday night, at Mary's house ...

Are you all right, Catherine? Can I leave carefree? Mary asked.

Yes, Mary. Go have fun, I'll be fine.

I think you're sad.

I'm not sad, just worried. I can't talk to Steve. Catherine said.

He must be working on one of those complicated cases and as soon as he's finished he'll call you.

I hope so. Now go, Mary. Don't miss your date. I'm going to lie down here on your couch and watch a movie. I just can't watch a romantic movie or I'll cry.

It's all right. Goodbye, Catherine. Don't wait for me. Mary said, leaving.

Mary left and Catherine lay down on the couch, turned on the TV, and was looking for a movie to watch.

Catherine put her hand on her belly and wanted to talk to the baby.

From the day I knew that I'm pregnant with you, I'm dreaming of your little face. I wait anxiously for the day I'm going to pick up your little body in my arms, where I'll see your smile.

You're my dream and from the day I knew that I'm carriyng you in my womb I love you unconditionally. Do you know that, baby?

Catherine was watching the movie when the bell rang.

It must be some neighbor wanting to ask for something. Catherine thought.

Catherine did not fully open the door, but a man she did not know opened the door and entered.

Hi! The man said, looking at Catherine from head to toe.

What you want? Catherine asked.

Where is Mary? He asked.

She's not here now. If you want to talk to her, come back another day. Now you can leave, please?

You're beautiful, you know? We can have fun together.

Please go away! Catherine asked again.

He grabbed her arm and tried to kiss her.

Stop! Please! Catherine said, pushing him.

He felt two strong hands on his shoulders.

Take your dirty hands off my woman! Steve said angrily.

Steve shoved him out of the apartment and punched him, making him faint.

Steve!

Cath! Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Steve asked, hugging her.

I'm fine, Steve! I'm so glad you're here. Catherine said.

Me too! He said, kissing her.


	17. Chapter 17

Steve plunged deep into those brown eyes and then kissed her again.

Are you sure you're okay? He asked worriedly.

Yes I'm fine.

And the baby? Steve asked, holding her face in his hands.

The baby's fine. Don't worry.

Do you know this guy, Cath?

No, he arrived in here looking for Mary, pushed the door open and went inside.

Sit down, please. Steve said, indicating the couch by the wall.

Do you think we should call the police? Catherine asked.

Of course yes! He tried to catch you. I'm going to call the police right now.

Steve called the police, Catherine gave his testimony and the man was taken to the police station under the curious looks of the neighbors.

After the police left, Steve closed the door to the apartment and sat down next to Catherine, looking at her with admiration.

What? She asked smiling.

You look more beautiful. Even your smile is different. Steve said, putting a lock of her hair behind her ear.

I really feel different. Usually I would have handled this problem very well. I would have thrown him in the hallway myself. But I think I'm soft now.

Is the baby? Is he making you soft? Steve asked, putting a hand on her belly.

I think so. She said smiling.

Steve smiled, stroking her belly.

I'm very happy, Steve!

Me too. But for my happiness to be complete I want you and the baby living with me in our house.

I know. I avoid thinking about it so I'll not be sad. I just want to be happy!

And what can make you happier? This? Steve said, kissing her neck, provoking her with small, slow, gentle kisses.

I want you, Steve! Catherine murmured, feeling the flame of passion burn all over her body.

I want you too, Cath!

Steve got up, took her in his lap and took her to the bedroom.

Mary arrived when the sun was rising. She found Steve sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

Steve! You scared me!

I who scared me when I got here last night and I met one of your "friends" trying to get Catherine by force. What kind of people you walk with, Mary?

What a Friend? I don't know who you're talking about. Mary said.

Don't lie to me, Mary. The guy came here looking for you. I don't want you to receive such people here!

You have no right to decide who can come to my house. It's my house! Mary said.

Okay. You're right! I'm the one who has to get Catherine out of here.

Steve got up and went into the bedroom. He sat on the bed and was pensive.

Catherine felt when he sat on the bed.

Steve, are you okay?

No, Cath. You can't continue here. What are we going to do? Steve said.

Catherine sat on the bed and hugged him from behind, leaning her head against his back.

I can rent a place for me, Steve. I have my savings. I stayed here with Mary because I like her company.

I thought we could go somewhere we'd never meet, where we could educate our child and be normal people. Steve said.

You wouldn't be happy like that.

I'm not happy without you. I want to see your belly grow, I want to accompany you in your medical appointments, I want to live your pregnancy together with you.

I know, I want the same thing. She said, kissing his back.

Oh, you still haven't seen the first picture of our baby.

Catherine got up, went to the closet and took the ultrasound in the drawer to show it to Steve.

Catherine sat next to him and showed the baby on the ultrasound.

This little ball here? Steve asked with emotion.

Yeah, it's our little baby.

In Hawaii the Governor was at home in his office, and was analyzing the evidence he had against Catherine. He received an urgent call and left forgetting the door of the open safe.

His wife came into his office and saw the safe door open. She approached to close it and saw the photos Catherine had taken from the Governor with other women.

Miserable, traitor! She thought.

She took everything that was in the safe.

You pay me, bastard! She said, furious.


	18. Chapter 18

Steve was looking thrilled at his baby's ultrasound when Mary entered the bedroom.

Steve, why did you call the police? He's arrested?

Of course I called the police.

You'll withdraw the complaint against him! Mary said, annoyed.

Why? Who is this guy? Tell me the truth! Steve said, incredulous that she was defending the guy.

We had a relationship.

I'll not do that, Mary. How can you defend him? He tried to get Catherine by force!

He was just drunk, Steve!

Was he just drunk, Mary? So could he have done any wrong with Catherine because he was just drunk? Have you gone crazy? What are you doing with your life?

Catherine was watching them arguing, and felt bad because she thought it was the cause of the argument.

Please stop! Catherine asked.

I'm going to try to withdraw the complaint, Mary. I do not know if I can do this, but I'll try. And I will not bother you anymore. You're right, the house is yours, you receive who you want. But I think you deserve a better person. Said Catherine, upset.

I'm not asking you out of my house, Catherine. Mary said, in surprise.

But I can't risk my child's life, Mary. I'm leaving today.

Catherine took the ultrasound from Steve's hands, put it in her purse, and got the suitcases.

You're the one who knows, Catherine. Mary said, leaving the room.

Catherine started putting her clothes in suitcase and Steve felt sorry for her.

Steve got up, approached her and pulled her arm affectionately.

Come here! He said, hugging her.

Let me pack the suitcase, Steve. I just want to get out of here. I don't want you and your sister to argue over me. I'm nervous and this isn't good for the baby.

Do you regret having met me, of being in this situation? Steve asked.

Catherine looked into his eyes and cupped his face in her hands.

I'll never regret meeting you. You have given me my greatest treasure in this life. Don't say nonsense! I love you, you know.

Love you too. And who gave me the gift was you. Steve said, putting his hand on her belly.

Catherine kissed him.

You left the Navy and went to work on the task force because you wanted a stable life and I couldn't give you that. I feel like the worst man in the world. Steve said, upset.

You were the best thing that ever happened to me, Steve. Don't say that! And because of you I have the greatest love in the world growing inside me. I'm so happy to have you and the baby.

Ok.

Will you help me pack my things? Catherine asked.

I help, but only if you kiss me more, and more, and more ... Steve said, smiling.

Come here! she said, pulling him closer.

A few minutes later, Steve helped Catherine pack her bags. They said goodbye to Mary and left. Steve took Catherine to the police station to try to withdraw the complaint, but she couldn't.

Where do we go now? He asked.

A hotel or a guesthouse. Catherine said.

Catherine stayed in a hotel and Steve spent the weekend with her. On Sunday night he embarked back to Hawaii, heartbroken for leaving her.

The next day, Steve arrived later at the headquarter.

Good morning people!

Good morning, Steve. There's a lady waiting for you in your office. Chin said.

Who? Steve asked.

The governor's wife. Chin replied.

What does she want? Steve thought as he ran his hand through his hair, signaling that he was nervous.

Steve walked into the office and found her sitting on the couch with a box beside her.

Mrs? Steve said.

Good morning, Commander! Call Me Nancy!

Good Morning, Nancy . How can I help you? Steve asked.

She opened the box and picked up a pen drive.

I want you to see it, Commander. I'm confused by what I saw in this video and want to understand what's going on, besides my husband's betrayals of course. She said, in shame.

Okay, Steve said, picking up the thumb drive.

Steve got up, picked up the laptop, and sat down beside her again.

Steve watched Catherine in the Governor's office. She was testing the camera she had installed that day. Then the Governor came in with the secretary and Catherine hid.

Steve hurried the part where the Governor betrays his wife and then leaves, leaving Catherine locked up. Catherine tries to leave the office, but she can't.

Go to the end of the video, Commander. She gets stuck for hours, until my husband arrives in the morning. Said the wife of the Governor.

Steve goes to the end of the video and sees the Governor blackmailing and humiliating Catherine.

Steve felt the anger consuming him.

Is not this girl the same girl you sent to my charity event to do our security?

Yes, it's her. Steve said.

And what was she doing there, Commander? Is she one of my husband's lovers?

Not! She is my girlfriend! Your husband was blackmailing her, he wanted her to be his lover. She didn't accept it and tried to gather evidence of his infidelity.

So was she who took all these pictures? Nancy asked.

I think so. Steve replied.

And what happened to her? Nancy asked.

He told her to leave the island, he separated us, and he said he was going to deliver her to the police if she returned here or if I left the task force to live with her. And she's pregnant. We're going to have a baby.

Oh, how could he do such a thing? He's no longer the man I met and I fell in love. He's a monster! A traitor!

I'm really sorry, Nancy. Steve said.

Thanks. Nancy said, wiping away her tears.

What can you do for us, Nancy? Steve asked.

Take anything that Incriminate her, Commander. Burn everything. I just want the photos she took of him with other women. I'm going to take every penny out of him.

Seriously, Nancy? Are you going to do this for us? Steve asked, smiling.

Yes. I'll do it for you three. Include the baby in it.

Steve kissed Nancy's hand.

Thank you! Thank you!

You don't have to thank me, Commander. It's the right thing to do. Destroy that now. Good luck. Nancy said, getting up and leaving.

Steve destroyed everything the Governor had against Catherine.

What are you doing, Steve? You want to set fire to the office? Danny asked.

No, Danny. I'm burning everything that was blocking my full happiness. Steve said.

How so? Danny asked.

I can not explain now, Danny. I need to go home and get my suitcase. I'm going to get the two most important people in my life.

Steve made sure everything was burned.

Goodbye, Danny. You're the Boss of the team until I get back. Steve said, leaving.

Steve embarked for the continent again. He was happy. He would take Catherine and the baby home and the three of them would be a family.

I'll finally have a family! Sometimes I think I'm dreaming! He thought.

While Steve was on his way to the mainland, Catherine stared up at the sky through the hotel window. She was sad, feeling lonely.

Oh, Steve. Your absence hurts so much! Catherine said in a low voice.

She don't know, but happiness will knock on her door in the morning...


	19. Chapter 19

Catherine didn't sleep well at night. She was already awake when she heard the doorbell ring.

That's weird! Who can be at this hour? Catherine thought as she got up.

Catherine got up and went to the door. But she felt bad.

Steve rang the doorbell anxiously.

Catherine opened the door and saw him, but she couldn't speak to him. She put her hand to her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

Steve came into the room, worried.

Cath?

He heard the noise she made when she put everything in her stomach out.

Cath, are you okay?

Hold on a second, Steve. I'm not finished yet.

A few minutes later she left the bathroom.

I'm sorry, Steve. I couldn't help it. I'm very seasick.

It's all right. Come here! He said, hugging her.

I never thought that I'd ask it to you one day, but don't kiss me, please! Catherine told him.

It's okay, I understand. Do you want to go to the hospital?

I don't know. I'll wait a little, if I don't improve we'll go to the hospital.

OK.

But what are you doing here? You left the night before last!

I came to get you! I burned everything the Governor had against you.

Serious? How did you get this? Catherine asked.

His wife gave it to me. I'll tell you everything later.

Can I go back home then? Catherine asked thrilled.

Yes. Why are you crying? Steve asked.

Because all these days I dreamed of coming home. But it seemed like such a distant dream.

Steve hugged her again.

You should go to the doctor first.

No, Steve. I want to go home, even if I throw up the whole plane.

Let's pack your bags, then. Let me do that. Steve said, smiling.

Thank you, Steve. I slept very badly tonight. I'm tired.

Are you sure you want to leave today? We can go tomorrow. Steve said.

No. I want to leave as soon as possible.

Steve was packing her bags as she lay down again.

We need to stop by Mary's house before we leave. Catherine told Steve.

All right, we'll. I'll do everything you want. Steve said, smiling.

Catherine smiled at him, too.

I love you! She said.

Love you too.

Steve stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

What? She asked.

Steve lay down next to her.

You make me so happy. I'm so in love with you. I never thought I would meet someone so especial as you. You're very special to me, Catherine.

You're very special to me, too. When I went to Hawaii I never imagined that I would find the love of my life there. And who could say that the tough cop is the sweetest man in the world?

I dreamed of you all this time. And I also dreamed about this son. And today you two are reality. Thank you, Cath!

You're welcome. Now I'm going to get ready for us to leave.

Okay, he said, smiling.

They went to Mary's house and said good-bye to her, then went home.

Chin arrived a little later at headquarters and Danny was there with Kono and Lori.

Good morning people. Sorry for my delay.

It's okay, Chin. We have had no case so far.

What about McGarrett? Chin asked.

He travelled. Danny replied.

Again?

Yes, he went to get Catherine. My friend will be back today. I even bought a gift for the baby. I think she'll like it. Kono replied.

What baby? Lori asked.

The boss's baby. Kono replied smiling, just to provoke Lori.

After a few minutes, Lori went to the parking lot and was talking on the phone.

Kono looked out the window.

Danny and Chin, look at this: she's telling the Governor everything.

I think you care too much about Lori. Maybe she's talking to her mother. Danny said.

Are you serious, Danny? Kono asked.

Steve and Catherine came home late at night. Catherine had felt bad in the plane.

Steve opened the door for Catherine to pass.

Welcome back home! He said to Catherine.

Catherine came in and smiled.

How I missed being here!

Now you don't leave here anymore. Steve said, hugging her.

Am I a prisoner, sailor? She asked, smiling.

Prisoner of love!

The Governor went home and went straight to his office. He opened the safe and was surprised when he found it empty.

Damn it! He said.

Looking for it here? His wife asked. She had some pictures in her hands.

At home, Lori was annoyed to know that Catherine was coming back and would have a child with Steve. She was showing signs of emotional imbalance.


	20. Chapter 20

I can explain, my dear. Said the Governor.

You can explain? Do you think I'm stupid? You're a bastard! Said Nancy, the governor's wife.

Let's talk, Nancy!

Shameless, traitor, blackmailer! I can't stand your face anymore! She screamed and was furious.

Give it to me here, Nancy! He said trying to get the photos of her hand.

You want this? Then take it! She said throwing the pictures on him.

He was taking the photos scattered across the floor.

These are just copies. Nancy said.

There was a flash drive in the safe, where is it? Asked the Governor.

I gave it to Commander McGarrett. Aren't you ashamed to blackmail him and his girlfriend? You separated them because of your unhealthy mind. I'll not allow this to continue. If you continue to do the things you have done, everyone will know your true face: A liar, manipulative, treacherous! A Treacherous snake! Don't you dare blackmail his girlfriend again! I despise you! She said, leaving.

Damn it! Exclaimed the Governor.

Back at home, Catherine was resting with Steve in the bedroom.

I'm so happy to be back. She said, smiling like a child who just got a candy.

I'm also very happy that you're here. Steve said, stroking her hair.

Steve, I don't want to go back to the team as long as he's the Governor. I don't want to give him another chance to blackmail you. I have my money saved, so I can survive for a while without working. I'll just be taking care of the baby for a while. Do you mind if I don't work?

Of course I don't care, Catherine. It will be great to get home and find you waiting for me. And you don't have to worry about money. My family is my responsibility.

At first, it will be difficult to get used to staying at home. Catherine said, yawning.

It's only for a few months. After the baby is born, he or she will keep you busy during the day and at night. Steve said, smiling.

Yes it's true. Catherine said, closing her eyes to fall asleep next.

The next day, Catherine went with Steve to the headquarters just to review the team.

Hey guys! Good Morning! It's so good to see you guys again! Catherine said, smiling.

Welcome back! Chin said, hugging her.

Thank you, Chin.

I also want to welcome you! You don't know how hard it was to endure this guy after you left. He looked like a grouchy grandpa. Danny said, hugging her too.

Thank you, Danny. But now I assure you that he'll improve.

Will you believe what he says, Catherine? He's the one who looks like a grouchy grandpa. Steve said, countering Danny.

And the two started the argument.

Forget those two, Catherine. Kono said as she pulled her into the your office.

Yes friend, this will last for about thirty minutes. Catherine said, smiling.

I have a small gift for your baby. Kono said, handing a box to Catherine.

Seriously, Kono? This is going to be my baby's first gift. I'm sure I'll love it. Catherine said, as she opened the box.

Catherine took two red baby shoes out of the box.

Awww, Kono! It's beautiful! It's very cute! I loved it! Thank you!

Catherine hugged Kono.

I missed you so much, my friend! I missed our conversations.

I missed you too, Catherine. By the way, I met someone. We'll talk about him later.

Yes for sure. Catherine said, smiling.

Catherine took the two little shoes to show them to Steve.

Look, Steve! Kono gave it to our baby! Is not it beautiful?

Steve took one little shoe from Catherine's hands.

Yes, it's really beautiful! Thank you, Kono.

You're welcome, boss.

Lori had arrived while Catherine talked to Kono. She was bothered by Catherine's joy.

Hi, Lori. How are you? Catherine asked, approaching her.

It's none of your business. My life doesn't interest you. Lori said.

I Know. Only my life interests you. You wanted to be in my place, to have Steve, to have my child. Catherine told Lori.

Don't. I just want Steve. As for you and your child, I'm going to get you guys out of my way!

Catherine didn't like Lori to be threatening her baby.

Wait a second! What do you mean by that? Catherine said, taking her arm.

Don't touch me! Lori said, pulling her arm roughly, causing Catherine to lose her balance and fall to the floor.

Steve and the team were startled by their quarrel, but they didn't have time to hold Catherine.

Cath! Steve said, running to her.

What have you done, Lori? Get your things and get out of here before I throw you out on the street! Steve said angrily.

It was she who held me! Lori said, yelling at him.

Get out of here! Steve also yelled at her.

Cath, are you okay? Steve asked.

I think not. Catherine said.

Boss, I'm calling an ambulance, she's bleeding. Kono said, picking up the phone.

Catherine looked sadly at Steve.

Let's not lose him, Cath. Let's not lose our baby! Steve said, kissing her forehead.

Catherine was taken to the hospital and luckily nothing happened to the baby.

Hey! Steve said, entering the hospital room.

Hey! I'm sorry, Steve. I shouldn't have fought her, but she provoke me, she threatened our baby.

It's not your fault, Cath! I sent her back to the Governor. I don't want to see her anymore.

Neither do I, but I think she'll not give up so easily.

Don't think about it now, Cath. Most importantly, our baby is fine.

Daddy loves you, my baby. Steve said, kissing her belly.


	21. Chapter 21

15 days later ...

Steve was in the living room waiting for Catherine to finish dressing.

We're going to be very late, Catherine! Hurry up!

Catherine came downstairs quickly.

I'm ready. What party is this, that I have to go so well dressed? She asked.

It's an important party. Steve said, casually.

I'm fine like this? You did not even say anything.

You look beautiful, wonderful. Can we go now? Steve asked.

Yes let's go.

They were in the car on the way to the party.

You look a little nervous today. She commented.

No. I'm fine. We're almost there. He said.

Steve parked the car in front of the venue.

Is not Danny's car there? Catherine asked.

Yeah, it's Danny's car.

They entered the place and saw all the ohana there.

Hi guys! Steve said.

Hello. Sit down here with us. Danny said.

Steve pulled the chair, so Catherine sat down next to Kono.

I'm going to greet some people and I'll be right back. Steve said.

Okay, Catherine replied.

Hey, Cath. You look beautiful.

Thank you, Kono.

You look really beautiful, Catherine. Chin said.

Careful, Chin. You know her boyfriend is an animal. Danny said, smiling.

Thank you, you guys are very kind. Catherine said, smiling.

Catherine waved at the other people.

I loved this decor. What do you think of that, Catherine? Kono asked.

It's all very beautiful, Kono. The person who did it has great taste.

Steve came back and sat down next to them again.

The waiters served champagne to all the guests.

No, thank you. Catherine said, refusing.

Give it to me. Kono said, taking Catherine's glass.

And where are the owners of the party? Catherine asked curiously.

A woman picked up the microphone.

Good night. I'd like to thank all of you. I hope all of you are enjoying our reception. I'd like to invite Commander Steve McGarrett to say a few words.

Steve got up and held out his hand to Catherine.

Do you accompany me?

What? Oh no, Steve. All the people are gonna look at me. I don't feel comfortable. Catherine said.

Don't be silly, Catherine. Go! Kono said.

It's all right. Catherine said, standing up.

Steve picked up the microphone.

Good night. I also want to thank you guys for being here. Some people here have known me since childhood, like Duke and Chin. Other people were added to my life after I returned to the island. And today you're all here because I want to share with you a very special moment in my life.

Steve looked at Catherine.

Steve, what are you doing? Catherine asked.

Catherine, I want to thank you for your existence in my life, and I want mean that you make me so happy. I love you, you know that?

Catherine smiled, thrilled.

I think it's time we took the next step. I want to advance in our relationship, having you as my wife, the woman of my life and the owner of my happiness. Say yes to me, my love. Marry me?

Catherine didn't hold back the tears.

Yes! Yes! I love you too and I'm sure that we'll be very happy.

Steve took the ring he was carrying with him, took her hand and put the ring on her finger.

Catherine looked enchanted at the ring.

It's beautiful, Steve. Thank you my love.

Catherine kissed him.

Kono got up and took the Champagne glass to the two of them.

A toast to the bride and groom! Danny said, standing up.

Everyone stood up and toasted the couple's happiness.

Everyone wished Steve and Catherine's happy, and the party went on.

Steve, this was the most beautiful thing anybody ever did for me. You was wonderful. Thanks.

Thank me for making me the happiest man in the world. Steve said, kissing her.

I need to sit down, I have my weak knees. She said, smiling.

Really? Steve said, kissing her again. It was an intense kiss.

Steve broke the kiss.

I almost forgot we're not home. Come on, let's talk to the guests. He said, holding her hand.

Kono approached and pulled Catherine.

I'll meet you in a little bit, Steve. Catherine said.

OK. Don't delay.

Didn't you suspect anything? Kono asked.

No, Kono. But now I realize that you were complicit in all this. Thanks. I'm very happy.

You're welcome. Enjoy the party. I'm going to dance. Kono said, moving away from Catherine.

Thanks friend.

Catherine had a strange feeling and looked around.

Looking for me? Steve asked, approaching.

I had a strange feeling. Looks like someone was watching me. Catherine told him.

Everyone is watching you, Cath. After all, this is your party.

You're right. It's silly of me. Let's enjoy our party. Catherine said, hugging him.


	22. Chapter 22

Two months later Steve and Catherine were to marry in a simple ceremony, only to the closest friends and Mary. Catherine's belly was already growing.

Kono closed the zipper on Catherine's dress.

You look beautiful in that dress, Catherine.

Thank you, Kono. What about my belly?

You look great, believe me. If Steve was already in love, now he'll be more, if at all possible. Kono smiled.

You know how to boost my self-esteem, my friend. Catherine said, smiling.

Come on, Steve must be very anxious and you're late. The guests are waiting.

Yes, I know. I'm nervous, very nervous. Catherine said.

Relax. Will be all right!

Catherine took one last look in the mirror and smiled. She was fulfilling a dream.

I wanted that my mother was here, Kono. She would be so happy to know that I'm getting married and I'm going to have a baby ... "Catherine said, thrilled.

Oh no! Don't Cry! I'm sure she wouldn't want to see you cry on the most special day of your life until today.

Yes it's true. Catherine said, wiping the tears carefully.

It was an outdoor ceremony and Steve was also very nervous.

Stay calm, Steve. The bride will not run away. Danny told him.

Wait... Is that why you made the baby before the wedding? Were you afraid she would run away from you? Danny asked, laughing a lot.

It's nothing like that, Danny. The baby happened, it wasn't planned at all.

I'm kidding, Steve. Danny said, laughing.

I'm nervous, Danny. I'm afraid something will go wrong. The Governor hate me, Lori is unstable and unpredictable. I'm afraid.

Nothing is going to go wrong. I took care of the safety of your wedding personally. Danny said, proud of his work.

Thanks buddy. I owe you that. Steve said.

You're welcome. Danny said as he checked Steve's tie.

Steve saw Catherine coming.

She's coming, Danny. She's so beautiful! Steve said, with a special gleam in his eyes.

Catherine walked smiling up to Steve, carrying a wonderful bouquet of flowers. He offered her his arm and she held it.

It was a very beautiful ceremony.

In the end, after the exchange of alliances, Steve took both her hands and looked into her eyes.

Catherine, I love you, not only for who you're, but also for the person I'm when I'm on your side. I love you because you looked at my heart and didn't care about my faults and my weaknesses. And you found love where no one had ever met. I know we have a long way to go in this life, but let's do it together. Steve said.

Oh, Steve. Give me your hand and I'll not mind the distance we'll have to go through in this life. We'll continue together on this journey, until there is life in us. I love you very much, in a way that I never thought possible. Catherine said, thrilled.

Steve kissed her with love and affection, sealing their union.

Steve wanted to give her a better wedding party than the engagement party and he did.

They traveled for a week on honeymoon and then returned to Hawaii.

A month later, Danny, Chin, and Kono were in the office when Steve arrived smiling.

Is it a boy or a girl? Danny asked anxiously.

Girl! It's Chloe. Steve said, smiling.

Oops! I won! Pay me! Kono told Danny and Chin.

What is it, Kono? Steve asked.

I said it would be a girl. They bet on the boy and they lost. Kono said, getting their money.

Steve smiled, shaking his head.

Didn't Catherine want to come here today? Kono asked.

No. She was tired and wanted to go home. Steve said, going to his office.

Catherine was at home on the couch and watching television when she felt Chloe move into her belly for the first time.

Oh my God! I Felt you, Baby! Oh my love, I'm so looking forward to having you in my arms. Your daddy needs to know that you moved in my belly!

Catherine picked up the phone to call Steve when the phone rang. She answered the call, but no one said anything. This was already happening several days ago, but Catherine didn't want let Steve worried.

Catherine thought it was Lori who was doing this to annoy her. Lori wasn't happy to miss the opportunity to stay with Steve and didn't accept the fact that Steve had taken her from the task force with the help of the Governor's wife.

When the Governor refused to take Lori out of the task force, Steve asked Nancy to help.

I'll not bother with it. I'm very happy and that's what matters. Catherine told herself.

And she called Steve.

Hey, Steve! You can talk?

Hey, Cath. I'm checking a house, but there's no one here. What happened? Are you missing me? Steve asked, smiling.

Yes, I'm missing you. But I called to tell you that our little girl moved today for the first time. It was an incredible feeling, Steve.

Steve smiled.

That's wonderful, Cath. I'm jealous of you because only you can feel it. I need to hang up now. I love you! Very! Steve said.

I love you too, sailor! Be safe and come back to me soon.


	23. Chapter 23

After lunch, Catherine decided to go to the headquarters and found only Kono there.

"Hey, Kono!"

"Hey, Catherine! Steve said you wouldn't come here today."

"And I wouldn't come, Kono. But I was bored of staying home. I'm a little agitated today. I felt Chloe move." Catherine said, smiling.

"That's great!" Kono said.

"Yes, it was exciting." Catherine said.

"Don't you miss work, Catherine?" Kono asked.

"I really miss it, Kono. I don't like to stay home doing nothing, Steve's overreacting with the pregnancy and doesn't let me do even the housework." Catherine said as she ran her hand over her belly.

Kono saw Mary coming, looking for someone.

"Look, Catherine, it's your sister-in-law." Kono said, pointing at Mary.

Catherine tried to get up, but Kono stopped her.

Let me call her to you. Kono said, standing up.

"Mary!" Kono called from the door of her office.

"Hey, Kono, isn't Steve here?" Mary asked.

"No, he's working, but Catherine's here." Kono said, pointing to her office.

Mary entered Kono's office and hugged Catherine.

"What's up, sister-in-law? How's the little baby?"

She's fine and her name will Chloe. We discovered that today. Catherine said happily.

A little girl! That Cool! Mary said, sitting down next to Catherine.

"I went home and left my bags there. Since there was no one home, I came here." Mary said.

"Steve will be happy to hear that you have come to visit we last saw each other, you two were fighting". Catherine said, smiling.

"I didn't come to see him, Catherine, I came to stay."

"That's great, Mary, so he'll be happier! And I'm glad you came to stay with us." Catherine said, taking her hand.

"Thanks. Can I feel my niece?" Mary asked, putting her hand on Catherine's belly.

"She started to move today, I think only I can feel her for now." Catherine said, smiling.

Some time later Steve arrived with Danny and Chin.

"Mary, what a surprise! How nice that you came to visit us." Steve said, hugging her.

"Thank you, Steve, but actually I didn't come to visit you, I came back to stay," Mary said.

"That's great, Mary." Steve said.

Steve looked at Catherine that was sitting, in the Kono's office.

"And you, my beautiful Pregnant? I left you home this morning." Steve said, kissing her quickly.

"Yes, but I was bored. So I came here." Catherine said, smiling.

"I need to make a little report and then we'll go home." Steve said, going to his office.

"Can I go away , boss?" Kono asked.

"Yes, Kono, see you tomorrow." Steve said.

"Bye, Kono, thank you for your company." Catherine said, waving at her.

"You're welcome".

"You and Kono are good friends, don't you?" Mary asked.

"Me and Kono? Yes. I like her." Catherine replied.

Danny and Chin also left, and a few minutes later, Steve finished his report.

Okay, girls of my life! We can go! Steve said, standing up.

"Girls of your life, are you talking to who?" Mary asked.

"You, Catherine and Chloe." You guys are the girls of my life.

"Get me out of that list. You're very annoying sometimes when you want to control my love life." Mary said, smiling.

Mary stayed with Steve and Catherine for a few weeks and then rented a house for her and was living alone.

Catherine was now six months pregnant. Steve woke up in the middle of the night and saw Chloe's movement in her mother's belly.

Steve approached to Catherine's belly and spoke to Chloe.

"Hey, you! This's bedtime, baby." Steve said, smiling.

Steve heard a noise coming from first floor of the house. He took his weapon from the drawer of the bedside table and left the room, closing the door very slowly. He descended the stairs without making a noise and caught a masked man tugging at his father's toolbox. There was a fight and Steve was hit by another man who was also in the house.

Catherine awoke to the noise and searched for Steve's gun and didn't find it. She went to the closet and took her gun. She came down the stairs slowly and saw the men fleeing and Steve was unconscious on the floor.

"Steve!"

Catherine knelt beside him, calling him. She didn't see any injuries, but she was scared.

"Steve, please talk to me!"

Steve opened his eyes confused.

"Catherine ..."

"What happened, Steve? Who were those men?"

"I don't know, Cath. They stole my father's toolbox."

"Are you hurt? I don't see anything." Catherine said, nervous.

"I'm going to be okay, I think they used a stun gun. Don't be nervous." Steve said, worried about her.

"I'm going to call Danny." Catherine said, helping Steve get up and sit on the couch. He was still dizzy.

Catherine went to the bedroom, picked up the phone and called Danny.

Danny called Chin and Kono and went to Steve's house.

Steve told them everything.

"How did they get in? What about the security system?" Danny asked.

"They probably disabled the security system by hacking into the enterprise system. No door were broken." Chin said.

"Who did you tell about your father's toolbox and his investigations?" Danny asked.

"Nobody. Not even Catherine knows the details." Steve said.

"I've seen Mary with this box a few times, but I thought it was just curiosity." Catherine said.

"We need to go to Mary's house." Steve said, standing up.

"Cath, I want you to go to a hotel. I don't want you to stay here alone." Steve said, worried about her and the baby.

"I can help you. I can't stay in a hotel without knowing what's going on."

"Okay. So you stay in the office, though I don't like it." Steve said.

Steve left Catherine at the headquarters and was with the team to Mary's house. Arriving there, they discovered that Mary had been abducted.

Steve was very angry and worked with the team to find Mary and find out that she had bothered important people who might have been linked to her mother's murder.

He took Mary to the headquarters, and called her and

Catherine to talk.

"Mary, I need you to go back to Los Angeles. I'm afraid something's going to happen to you and I can't protect you."

"OK." Mary said, but she was sad.

Steve looked at Catherine.

"No, you're not going to take me and your daughter away again, I'm not leaving here." Catherine said, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Catherine, I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you and Chloe." Steve said, nervous.

"I know how to take care of myself, Steve. I'm not leaving, and I don't want to argue over this!" Catherine said, also nervous.

Steve took a deep breath.

"Okay, Catherine."

"I still have a few things to investigate. Can you get Mary to the airport?" Steve asked Catherine.

"Of course yes." Catherine replied.

Steve hugged Mary.

"It will not be forever, Mary. You'll return to meet your niece." Steve said, seeing how much Mary was sad.

Catherine took Mary to the airport and then went home, contradicting Steve's order.

She was trying to clean up the mess left by Steve's fight with the men when she heard a noise at the door. She opened the door and saw a dead bird that had been hurled against the door.

"That's enough! I can't stand it anymore!" Catherine said, taking her purse and going out again.

Lori came home, opened the door, and entered. She tried to close the door, but something stopped her. It was Catherine who had come after her.

Catherine entered the house and put her against the wall.

What are you doing here? Lori asked.

"You're going to stop bothering me, or I don't answer for my actions. Are you listening to me? Your psychological terror will not work for me! Leave my family alone!"

"I hate you! Steve was mine and you came and screwed up!" Lori said, very angry.

"Steve never loved you!" And even if I had not met him, he wouldn't be with you! Get out of my life!" Catherine said, releasing her and leaving.

Steve went home at night and found Catherine sitting on the couch, very tired.

"Cath, why did not you go back to thirst?"

"I had a lot to do at home, Steve."

Steve saw that she was upset.

"Cath, I think the Governor is involved with the people who killed my mother. There's a lot involved in that and I'm just getting started." Steve said.

And? She asked.

"If you think this isn't life for you and Chloe, the time to give it up is now."

"Steve ... shut up!" She said.

Steve sat down beside her.

"I love you, and I want you to be happy. From the first moment I saw you, I knew I would love you all my life," he said, looking her in the eyes.

"I love you too and I'm happy with you. What we have to face, we'll face together." Catherine said, kissing him then.


	24. Chapter 24

Catherine was now eight and a half months pregnant.

Steve had gone to work.

The Day has passed and the night has come ,and she was lying in her room because her belly was already heavy. Catherine was anxious for Chloe to be born.

Danny came to Steve's house. He was nervous. He didn't know how to tell Catherine what had happened. He rang the doorbell and waited for her to come and open the door.

Catherine heard the doorbell and slowly got up. She went down the stairs, across the room, and opened the door.

"Danny"?

"Hi, Catherine." Danny said, scratching his head.

"Steve isn't here, Danny. I thought he was with you."

"Can I come in?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Danny, come in!"

Danny came in and Catherine knew something was wrong.

"What happened, Danny?" "Steve was shot?" "Is he in the hospital ? Is that it?" Catherine asked.

"No, Catherine."

"Oh, my God, is my husband dead, Danny?"

Catherine despaired, putting her hands on her belly, feeling Chloe shaken.

"No, Catherine, calm down! Steve's in jail"

"How Steve's in jail?" "Why, Danny?"

"He was accused of killing the Governor". Danny said, sitting down.

"What? Steve wouldn't do that, Danny, you know that."

"I know that, you know that. But the evidence points to Steve."

Catherine felt sick.

"Help me, Danny, I see everything spinning. Help me sit down." Catherine said in agony.

Danny helped her to sit down.

"Do you want some water?" Danny asked.

"Yes please."

Danny went to the kitchen and got water for her.

Catherine drank the water and tried to calm down.

"I need to see him, Danny."

"He doesn't want you to go there, Catherine, he doesn't want you to see him trapped like an animal, and he also said that the prison is no place for you and his little girl. Do you want to go to headquarters, help us investigate the death of the Governor? Only by discovering who killed, we can clear Steve."

"Okay, Danny, I'll go with you, I'll get dressed and get my purse."

"Take it easy. I'll wait," Danny said, helping her up.

Catherine went to the bedroom, got dressed and then went with Danny to the headquarters.

Catherine came to headquarters with Danny and found a woman there.

"Who is this woman, Danny?" Catherine asked discreetly.

"This is Jenna. She's working with us now," Danny replied.

"Why didn't Steve tell me? Tell me everything that happened, Danny!"

Danny told Catherine about Wo Fat, about his connection to the Governor. "

So that's it, Catherine. I got to the Governor's house and Chin was arresting Steve. "

"Chin? How could he do this to Steve? I'm shocked, Danny. Steve didn't trust me? Why didn't he tell me anything?"

"He wanted to keep you out of it. He didn't want to bother you, he wanted you to have a quiet pregnancy." Danny said.

Catherine wept as she pictured Steve in a prison cell.

"I want my husband back, Danny. Chloe will get to this world and Steve will not be there." Catherine said, through the tears.

"I'm going to get him out of there, Catherine, I promised him and I promise you too, he'll see his little girl born."

"Thank you, Danny, what are we going to do? I don't know where to start." Catherine said, totally disoriented.

The police arrived at the headquarters and interdicted the place, forcing them to leave.

"They can't do that, Danny." Catherine said.

"They already did, Catherine. Come on, I'll take you home." Danny said, taking her.

The next few days were terrible for Catherine and Steve. They missed each other very much. Catherine went to the Detention Center every day, but Steve didn't want to be visited by her.

"Steve, don't do this to Catherine. She's suffering as much as you." Danny told Steve.

"I already said I don't want her to see me like this, Danny."

And once again Catherine came back home without seeing him.

Danny couldn't get through with the investigations and he didn't know what to do.

"Catherine, don't cry." Danny said, when he left her at home.

"He doesn't want to see me, Danny."

"It's not that, Catherine. He's embarassed. He's 's was reckless and now you need him so much and he can't be with you. It hurts him too."

Danny paused.

"Catherine, I called Joe White because I don't know what to do to get Steve out of this situation. He's coming to Hawaii tomorrow, very early."

"You did well, Danny. Any help is welcome." Thank you, "Catherine said, getting out of the car.

The next day Danny went to get Joe at the airport, told him everything and took him to see Steve. And then Joe started to act.

While Steve was stabbed in prison and fled when he was taken by ambulance to a hospital, Catherine woke up feeling a lot of pain. She put her hands to her belly.

"Chloe, you're coming, aren't you? And your dad isn't here."

Catherine took the bags she would take to the hospital and called a cab.

As Steve ran, wounded, trying to save his life and prove his innocence, Chloe was ready to come to the world.

Ps: Dear readers, I won't be posting any chapters in the next six days because I'll be on a little trip with my family. See you next time!


	25. Chapter 25

Catherine didn't know what was happening, didn't know that Steve had escaped from prison and she called Danny. Since he didn't answer, she left a message.

"Danny, I'm going to the hospital. Chloe is going to be born.I wanted Steve there so much, but I know this will not be possible. Please let him know that his daughter is coming. Thanks."

Steve ran up against time, to prove his innocence. He thought about calling Catherine, but he gave up. He didn't want to worry her even more.

Kamekona hid Steve in his little shop while Chin and Danny went to the office in the Governor's residence to look for the camera that Steve's father had installed there once.

Joe stayed with Steve, and Steve talked to Joe about his father. Steve had doubts about his father and Joe reassured him that John was a good man and that he never doubted it.

"What worries you the most?" Joe asked.

"Catherine." Steve said.

"You got married well, son, she's a good girl. Your father would be proud of you." Joe said.

"She's there alone, our daughter can come at any moment and I'm in this situation. What if I can't prove my innocence, Joe? I don't want my daughter to have to visit me in a prison." Steve said in anguish.

"Guys, we have company. The police are here." Kamekona told Steve and Joe.

"What am I going to do, Joe?"

"Surrender himself, and we'll help you." Joe told Steve.

Steve turned himself to the police, but Danny and Chin arrived just as he was being arrested. And they brought the new Governor with proof that Steve was innocent. Wo Fat had killed the Governor. They went after Wo Fat, but he managed to get away.

"Let's go to Headquarters. We need a plan to get Wo Fat." Steve said.

"Wait, wait." Danny said looking at his phone.

"What?" Steve asked.

"You need to go home urgently and take a shower and put on clean clothes." Danny told Steve.

"Why? Am I stinking?" Steve asked.

"No, your idiot. Your daughter is being born. You need to go to the hospital."

"Is my Chloe coming?" Steve started to laugh.

"Get in the car right away." Danny said, pushing him.

"No, Danny. I drive." Steve said, taking the keys from Danny's hand.

Steve drove like crazy, went home, showered, got dressed and went to the hospital. He ran to the front desk.

My daughter is being born. I can't miss it. Steve told the receptionist.

What is your wife's name?

Catherine Elizabeth. Steve replied.

Rollins McGarrett? The receptionist asked.

"Yes". Steve answered.

She's in the delivery room right now. Go running! It's down the hall." The recepcionist said.

"Thank you!" Steve said, and ran off.

When Steve entered the room, Catherine was exhausted and felt she had no strength left. She closed her eyes and let some tears fall.

"Cath! I'm here." Steve said, approaching her.

"Steve! You came!" She said, smiling through tears.

"I came. Come on! Force! Make strength for our angel to arrive." Steve said.

"I don't think I can do it!" Catherine said.

"Of course you can!" He said.

"Come on, Catherine. Once again." The doctor said.

"Catherine clung to Steve's arms and made an immense force, bringing Chloe into the world."

"Oh my God! I did it." She said, smiling.

"Yes, you did it. She's beautiful, Cath!" Steve said excitedly.

Steve and Catherine wept along with Chloe. They were thrilled.

The doctor put Chloe on Catherine.

"Hi baby! I'm your mommy. Welcome, my love."

Steve stroked Chloe's small head.

"Welcome, little angel. Even with everything that happened to me today, this is the best day of my life." Steve said, through tears.

Chloe moved her head toward her father's voice.

"Did you see that, Cath? She knows my voice." Steve said, smiling.

"Yes, she knows. You talked to her more than I did." Catherine said, still thrilled.

"Well, now we have to take care of her." The doctor said, catching Chloe.

"And you're going to have to leave now, Dad. We need to take care of the newest mama in Hawaii too." The doctor told Steve.

"Okay, I'll wait outside." Steve told the doctor.

"See you soon." Steve said, kissing Catherine's forehead.

Catherine looked at him and saw that his shirt was stained with blood.

"Steve, you're bleeding." Catherine said worriedly.

"That's nothing, don't worry." Steve said, leaving the room.

Danny, Chin, and Kono were waiting for news in the hospital waiting room.

Steve entered the room smiling.

"So what, boss?" Kono asked.

"She was born, and my daughter is the most beautiful thing in the world."

Chin, Kono, and Danny congratulated Steve.

Chin also noticed that he was bleeding.

"You're bleeding, Steve." Chin said.

"Catherine clung very tightly to me, at the time Chloe was being born. I couldn't say anything, but it hurt a lot at the time, some stitches must have broken."

"Let the doctor take a look at this.' Danny said.

"OK." Steve said, putting his hand on the wound.

Steve needed more stitches and a new bandage on his wound.

"I'm a forewarned guy and brought an extra shirt, otherwise I couldn't hold Chloe dressing a dirty shirt." Steve said.

Some time later Catherine and Chloe were transferred to the room and Steve, Danny, Chin and Kono came in to see them.

Congratulations, Mommy! Kono said.

She's beautiful! Chin said, looking at Chloe.

She's really beautiful, she looks a lot like you, Catherine. Danny said.

Thank you guys! Catherine said, smiling.

Some time later Chin, Kono and Danny left and Catherine took the opportunity to talk to Steve.

"Steve, what happened, how did you get out of jail, and why are you hurt?"

"I was stabbed in jail, then I ran away and I was able to prove my innocence with the help of Joe, Danny and Chin, and I don't want to talk about it anymore, I want to erase this bad part of my day. I only want to remember the birth of my little princess." Steve said, catching Chloe in the crib.

"Okay, I want to get some rest, I'm exhausted." Catherine told Steve.

Steve kissed her lightly.

"Rest, I'll take care of our little angel. I just can't help her when she's hungry, so I'll have to wake you up." He said with a smile.

"I know."

Catherine fell asleep and Steve was admiring Chloe, who was in his lap.

"Daddy was looking forward to your arrival, my 're my treasure, you know that? My precious treasure. Daddy will do everything to see you happy always." Steve said, kissing his baby's forehead.

Steve looked at Catherine and remembered the day she entered the headquarters for the first time.

"From that moment I knew that I would love you, that you were the love of my life. And today the materialization of our love is here, in my arms." Steve thought.


	26. Chapter 26

Two days later Steve took Catherine and Chloe home.

"Look, my love, we're home." Catherine said, looking at Chloe in her lap.

Steve took the bags and stepped past Catherine to open the door for her.

"Welcome, my love." He said, smiling.

"Thanks". Catherine said, pulling his head to kiss him.

You're welcome, my love. Steve said, very happy.

Catherine climbed the stairs carefully and led Chloe to her room.

"Now I'm going to put you in your crib. Mom has prepared her crib with all the affection, baby." Catherine told Chloe, putting her in the crib.

Catherine stood beside the crib admiring Chloe and Steve joined her.

"She's so beautiful, Steve! I still don't believe I have a daughter." Catherine said, thrilled.

Steve smiled. "Come here!" He said, hugging her.

"I missed you so much, Steve. I was so sad because you didn't let me visit you in prison."

"Hey, don't cry! I didn't want you to see me humiliated, Cath." Steve said, hugging her stronger.

"I felt so alone." Catherine said, looking into his eyes.

"I know, I also felt alone. I missed your voice, your touch, your smell. You and our daughter are my strength, my motivation to live." Steve told her.

"Kiss Me?" Catherine asked.

Steve kissed her and Chloe was looking at them.

"I think we have an audience." Steve said, pointing at Chloe.

"Mom and Dad love each other, baby." Catherine said, playing with Chloe, who began to whimper.

I think someone is hungry! Catherine said, picking Chloe out from the crib.

After nursing Chloe, Catherine handed her to Steve, who was walking around the bedroom with her on his lap.

"I think her diaper is dirty, Cath." Steve said after a while.

"Then go ahead, sailor. Change her diaper." Catherine said.

"I'll try, but I don't guarantee anything." Steve said, smiling.

Catherine took a diaper and handed it to him.

Steve carefully changed Chloe's diaper while talking to her.

"And then, daughter, do you like our house?" "The sea is out there and I'm going to teach you how to swim in few months, my little princess". Steve said, finishing changing her diaper.

"Steve, I'm going to take a shower and I'll be right back. Take good care of our little princess".

"Ok Cath, I'll take care of her," Steve said, stroking Chloe's small head until she fell asleep.

Steve put Chloe in the crib and went to his room, waiting for Catherine to get out of the shower.

"She slept, Cath, you don't have to hurry", Steve said, next to the bathroom door.

"I'm done", Catherine said, opening the door.

"So get some rest, we haven't slept nearly anything for the past two nights." Steve said.

"We can lie down, but we're not going to sleep, we have a lot to talk about. I'm very upset about you, Steve. You've hidden a lot of things from me." "What's your problem?" "You don't trust me?" she asked gently.

"It's not like that, Cath. Of course, I trust you. You're the woman of my life, remember that. You were pregnant and I didn't want to worry you, that's all".

"I'm not pregnant any more, so you can tell me everything right from the start, right now". Catherine said seriously.

Steve sat on the bed.

"Okay, sit down here". Steve said, indicating the place next to him.

Catherine sat down and Steve told her everything, since the day he went to the Governor's house until he was cleared of the crime.

"I'm sorry, Steve, I didn't want you to go through this".

"It's all right now, Cath".

"It's not all right, Steve. Wo Fat escaped!"

"Yes. Please, Cath, try not to be too exposed with Chloe. You and she are my biggest concern. I'm going to reinforce the house security system. "

"Okay, but you still haven't told me about the woman working on the team right now. I didn't have a good feeling when I saw her". Catherine said, referring to Jenna.

"Well, she introduced herself as a CIA agent, interested in Yakusa, but I don't know, I think something isn't right in this story. I want to investigate her life".

"I'll do it for you". Catherine said.

"You have Chloe now, Cath".

"But I can do this when she's sleeping and I can also make some contacts if I have to".

"Do it then, Cath. Thank you".

"You're welcome. I have one more question". Catherine said, looking at him with a look he still didn't know.

"What? "

"Does she flirt with you as Lori did?"

"Jealous? Are you jealous?" Steve asked, smiling.

"I have to take care of what's mine". Catherine said, smiling too.

"No, she doesn't flirt with me. And even if she did, I'm all yours, Mrs. McGarrett." Steve said, making her lie down and kiss her then.

One week later...

Steve woke up with Chloe crying. He got up and went to her room.

"Hey, my love! Good morning!" Steve said, checking her diaper.

" We have to change that diaper!" Steve said taking a diaper.

He changed the diaper and picked it up, taking her to his room.

"Hey, Mom, look who's hungry!"

Steve said, waking Catherine.

Catherine sat down and smiled.

"Hey, love!" Good morning, Mom's beautiful thing! " Catherine said, catching her.

Chloe voraciously sucked.

"Wow! What hunger is that, baby? " Catherine said, smiling.

Steve laughed. "You must be hungry, too. I'll make you breakfast". Steve said, kissing her.

Steve went to the kitchen and made breakfast when he got a call from Joe.

"Hey, Steve, do you have a free time today?" "I want to talk to you a bit, how are your wife and daughter?" Joe asked.

"They're fine, Joe. Thanks for asking. I'm going to work today, but I can meet you before I go to Headquarters". Steve said.

"Great! I'll wait for you then, I'll send you the address". Joe said.

"OK".

Steve took breakfast to Catherine in the bedroom.

"Chloe's not done yet?" Steve asked.

"Not yet".

"I brought your breakfast". Steve said, sitting across from Catherine.

"Thank you. I'll wait for Chloe to finish and then I'll eat".

" I need to go, okay? I'll meet Joe and then I'll go to the headquarters".

"Commander White? What does he want with you?" Catherine asked.

"Nothing important, he just wants to talk. Joe is very lonely, like I was before you". Steve said, kissing her long.

"She's looking at us again". Steve said, smiling.

"You have to get used to it, sailor. Now we're three". Catherine said, kissing him.

"We can be four in a while". Steve said, Insinuating that he wanted to have another child with her.

"Maybe a boy next time?" Catherine said, agreeing to have another child.

"It would be perfect! Now I have to go". Steve kissed her one last time and went to get ready to meet Joe.

Hours later, Chloe fell asleep and Catherine made some calls and was able to complete her research on Jenna.

"I knew! Liar! " Catherine said, as she stared at the computer screen.


	27. Chapter 27

Catherine finished her research and called Steve.

Steve was with Joe when Catherine called.

"Hey, Cath!"

"Hey, Steve. I called to tell you that I researched Jenna and she never worked for the CIA. She fooled you, and I'm furious about that!" Catherine said, annoyed

" Are you sure about that, Cath?"

"Absolutely sure, Steve."

"Thank you, Cath."

"What will you do?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know. I'll call her in my office and ask her why she lied to me. At that point I'm on an investigation with Joe."

"And what did he mean it was so important?" Catherine asked.

"He just wanted to say that he's moving to Hawaii. And a case has come and he's helping me." Steve said.

"All right, Steve. I need to go now because Chloe is crying again."

"I'm listening." Steve said, smiling.

"Bye. I love you!" Catherine said, Finalizing the call.

"Love you too." Steve said, although she had already turned it off.

Catherine went to the crib and picked up Chloe.

"What was it my love? You're hungry again, aren't you? What about this diaper? Hmm, we need to change that!"

Catherine changed Chloe's diaper and she stood still, looking at the mother with her big blue eyes.

"Love of Mommy's life!" Catherine said, playing with her.

At the end of the day Steve took time to get home and Catherine was waiting for him, sitting in the living room with Chloe on her lap.

"Hey!" Steve said when he got home. He walked over to Catherine and kissed her lightly.

"What about Chloe? Aren't you going to kiss her?" Catherine asked.

"I'm dirty, Cath. I'll take a shower first and then I'll get her. I'm very hungry too." Steve said, making needy boy's face for her.

"I've already prepared something for you to eat." She said with a smile.

"Thank you. You're the best wife in the world." Steve said, climbing the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm." Catherine said, wondering if he had confronted Jenna about her lie.

Minutes later, Steve came back and caught Chloe, kissing her forehead.

"Hey, baby. Now dad can get you. How did you spend the day? Mommy took good care of you?"

Catherine was staring at him, questioning him with only the glance, not saying a single word.

"What?" He asked.

I said nothing. Catherine said.

"And you don't even need it. What you want to know?" Steve asked.

"You talked to her?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, I talked to her. And you were right, she was never a CIA agent. She only approached the team because she wants to take revenge on the death of her fiance, who Wo Fat killed." Steve said, admitting he was wrong about Jenna.

"That's, she was using you all this time." Catherine said, annoyed.

"Yes!" Steve had to admit it.

"And you sent her away from the team, didn't you?" Catherine asked.

"No, Cath. She can help me get Wo Fat." Steve said, knowing Catherine wouldn't like this.

"Steve, I don't like that. How did she know about her problems with Wo Fat when I didn't even know it?"

"That's a good question, Cath, but I don't have that answer. I just want to get this guy, find out what he has to do with what happened to my mother and arrest him. I'm afraid he'll do something to you and Chloe too. So I can't dismiss Jenna's help. Please don't fight me." Steve asked, gently.

He had deep circles under his eyes and Catherine could see how tired he was. She decided not to say anything else at that moment, but she wouldn't forget it.

"Something is very wrong in this story! And I'll find out what it is." Catherine thought.

One month later...

It was night and Steve was in the room with Catherine and Chloe when he decided to go downstairs to activate the security system of the house.

He was outside and he heard the knock on the kitchen door. He went to the kitchen, looked at the yard, and closed the door. He had the strange feeling of being watched. He went back to the bedroom and caught Chloe sleeping in the bed and took her to her room and put her in the crib.

"Good night daughter." Steve said, kissing Chloe's forehead.

After that, Steve went back to his room and Catherine was in the shower and he surprised her.

"Hey!" He said, with a sly smile.

"Hey! What are you doing here, Sailor?" Catherine asked, smiling.

"I think I need a shower too." Steve said, hugging her under the shower.

"Oh, really? I thought you wanted to play Command in Action," Catherine said, smiling.

"I want to. You don't know how I missed it." Steve said kissing her passionately. He leaned her against the wall, making her feel the weight of his body.

"You drive me crazy, sailor. Take me to bed!" Catherine said as Steve kissed her neck.

"Only if it's now!" Steve said, taking her in his lap and leading her into the bedroom.

The next day, Catherine was changing Chloe's diaper when Steve entered the baby's room.

"Cath, I'm going to headquarters." Steve said, straightening his shirt.

"Okay, have a nice day at work." She said, smiling.

"After a wonderful night of love, I'll have a great day, for sure." Steve said, kissing her.

"And you my love? Have a good day too." Steve said, kissing Chloe, who was looking at him.

"Bye, see you guys later." Steve said, leaving.

Catherine continued to take care of Chloe when she heard Steve's phone ring.

"Your father forgot the phone, baby. Mommy will be right back, love." Catherine said, going to her room. She found the phone on the bed and ran to the gate before he left.

"Steve!" She screamed as he was already maneuvering the car.

Steve looked at her questioningly.

"You forgot the phone and Danny is calling you." Catherine said, handing him the phone.

"Thank you, Cath." Steve said, picking up the phone.

Catherine saw a red car standing by their house.

"How strange this car stopped here." Catherine said.

"Some neighbor must have visitors." Steve said, unconcerned.

"In any case check the vehicle's license plate." Catherine asked him.

"Okay", Steve said, photographing the license plate.

"Bye. I love you." Catherine said, smiling.

Steve went to headquarters and Catherine returned to the house. She went back to Chloe's room and was shocked.

"Chloe? Oh my God!" Catherine said, looking around.

She heard Chloe crying outside the house and ran desperately to her baby's voice and saw Lori entering the red car with Chloe.

"Lori, no! Return my baby. Lori!" Catherine screamed in despair, running to the car.

Lori left with the car and laughed when she saw Catherine running without being able to reach her.

Chloe cried and Lori became irritated.

"Shut up! I'll be a much better mother to you. We will be very happy together." Lori said, completely insane.


	28. Chapter 28

Catherine despaired and ran back to the house to call Steve.

"Hey, Cath!" Steve said as he answered her call.

"Steve, help me! Lori ... Lori kidnapped Chloe!"

"What?" Steve asked, startled.

"That red car on the street from home, it's Lori's. You've got the car license plate number." Catherine said, crying.

"Yes, I have." "Take it easy, Cath, I'll find our little girl, you take a cab and go to Headquarters."

"I'll do it, Steve, find my daughter, please."

Steve immediately called the team and Duke, disclosing the license plate. He also called Lori's phone, but it was off. He then went to Lori's house, but she didn't live there anymore.

Danny and Chin also arrived at the old house of Lori when Steve was already leaving.

"She is not here?" Danny asked.

"She doesn't live here anymore." Steve said nervously.

"The last news we had of her was that she had left the island," Chin said.

"Chin, call Kono, I want this whole island monitored," Steve said, trying to reason, but it was difficult when it came to his own daughter.

Catherine arrived at Sede and joined Kono, searching for the car through the cameras scattered around the Island.

"I'm sorry, Cath, but we're going to find Chloe," Kono said, hugging Catherine.

Catherine just nodded.

Steve discovered that the car was rented and relied on the help of the company owner of the vehicle to track him down.

Kono and Catherine watched the vehicle shift on the screen and informed Steve of his location.

Something is wrong, Kono. The car is moving in circles around town, that doesn't make any sense, "Catherine said feeling the milk wet her shirt.

"Oh my God! She's hungry, Kono."

Kono didn't know what else to say to comfort her friend.

Steve managed to intercept the car and surround it with the help of Chin and Danny.

"Lori, please get out of the car with your hands up," Steve said, pointing a gun.

"Please don't shoot!" Said a young man as he got out of the car with his hands up.

"You stole this car?" Danny asked.

"No, a woman offered me money to drive the car through town, that's all I did."

"She was with a baby?" Steve asked.

"Yes, and the baby was craying a lot," the boy said.

"Which side did she go to?" Chin asked.

"I don't know".

"Get out of here! Go away before I repent!" Steve said, frustrated at having been tricked by a psychopath, that was Lori.

"Danny, Chin, help me. I can't think straight. I can only think of my daughter. " Steve said, passing his hand over his face.

Almost two days passed and they couldn't find Chloe. It was dawn and the whole team was at Headquarters. No one went home in solidarity with Steve and Catherine. Steve was devastated, and talked to Danny and Chin.

"I was afraid of Wo Fat and the imminent threat was Lori and I didn't see it, I don't accept that, is all my fault."

Kono and Catherine were in the main hall, near the smart table.

"I don't have children, so I can't know what you're feeling right now, Catherine. I can only imagine," Kono said, sitting next to Catherine, who was staring at the monitor screen on the wall.

"It's like I've lost my heart, Kono. As if I were dead in life. Nothing matters to me but her."

Kono sighed and was startled when Catherine jumped up from the chair.

It's her! Lori's phone just turned on! Catherine said, looking for Lori's exact location.

"Steve, Steve, come here!" Catherine screamed.

"What happened, Cath?" Steve asked.

"Lori is in the woods with Chloe. It's her phone!" Catherine said, pointing to the screen.

I know this place well. She's at the waterfall, to be more precise, "Kono said, looking at Steve with a not so good facial expression.

"And Steve understood. It was a dangerous place and he shouldn't let Catherine go, because if Lori saw her, he could get revenge on Chloe."

"Danny, Chin, are you going with me?" Steve asked.

"Of course, Chloe is Ohana," Chin said.

Danny just nodded.

"What about me, Steve?" Catherine asked.

"You stay here".

"You can't ask me that! It's my daughter and I'll not stay here!" Catherine said, yelling at him.

"I don't know what she can do with Chloe if she sees you," Steve said nervously.

"I'll not let her see me, I promise. But don't exclude me from this, please," Catherine asked, calmer.

At the waterfall, Chloe stopped crying, after crying constantly for almost two days.

"Hey! Why did you stop crying?" Lori said, swinging Chloe, so she would wake up. But Chloe didn't answer.

Some time later, Lori heard noises in the woods and climbed up to the stonnes with Chloe.

"Who's there?" Lori asked.

"It's me, Lori," Steve said, emerging from behind the trees.

"Are you alone?" she asked.

"No, I'm with Danny, is it me you want?" "Let Danny take the baby and I'll stay with you," Steve said.

"Forever?" Lori asked.

"Forever," Steve replied.

"OK". Lori said, going to the edge of the stones, looking down.

"Come closer, Steve," she said.

Steve approached her and she reached out to give Chloe to Danny.

Danny approached slowly and picked up Chloe, then walked away slowly, without turning his back on Lori.

Danny saw that Chloe wasn't well, was too soft and Steve saw the fear in Danny's face.

"Danny, is she okay?" Steve asked.

But before Danny could respond, Lori took advantage of Steve's distraction and grabbed him.

Kono had Lori at the sight of her gun, but she didn't have time to react.

"Together forever!" Lori said, pulling him. And they fell on the stones.

Danny was in shock. He looked at Chloe and didn't know what to do.

Chin and Kono came running, while Catherine was further away, as Steve had asked.

Chin went to see what had happened to Steve and Kono went to Danny.

"Kono, take her immediately to the hospital, she doesn't have much time. Take Catherine with you and don't say anything about Steve," Danny said, still in shock.

Kono picked up Chloe and ran to Catherine.

"Come on, Catherine, she needs a doctor," Kono said, handing Chloe over to Catherine.

"She's very soft, Kono," Catherine said with tears in her eyes.

"Get in the car, Catherine."

"And Steve, is not he coming?"

"The boss is going after!"


	29. Chapter 29

Kono drove as fast as she could.

Catherine tried to wake Chloe.

Daughter, wake up! Mommy's here with you again. Forgive me for not protecting you from that madwoman."

"It wasn't your fault, Catherine," Kono told her.

"It was my fault, Kono. I shouldn't have left her alone in the bedroom," Catherine said as she let the tears roll.

"You only went to the gate," Kono said, trying to console Catherine.

"Chloe, wake up, look at me. I love you, my baby."

Catherine was in despair.

"I can't lose my little girl, Kono."

"Let's not lose her, Catherine," Kono said as she accelerated the car further.

Catherine ran into the hospital with Chloe in her lap.

"My daughter needs a doctor. It's urgent," Catherine told the receptionist.

Kono showed his badge.

"This child has been kidnapped and needs care right away!"

The doctor was called and took Chloe to be examined and Catherine accompanied him.

The doctor examined Chloe and she was hospitalized with severe dehydration and malnutrition.

Meanwhile, Steve was rescued. Lori had thrown herself against the rocks and pulled Steve to take him with her. Steve managed to project his body forward and escaped the rocks, but he fractured one leg.

Steve felt a lot of pain, but all he could think about was Chloe. He asked for her desperately while he was put into the ambulance.

"How's my daughter, Danny?" Steve asked as soon as Danny approached.

She's at the hospital, Steve. But I'm sure she'll be fine. She's with Catherine.

"Don't tell Catherine that I'm hurt. She must already be very worried about Chloe," Steve asked Danny.

"It's going to be hard to hide this from her, Steve, she'll ask about you."

"Ask Chin to go to the hospital where Chloe is. I need to know if my little girl is going to be okay."

"Chin has a lot of work to do, he needs to warn Lori's family and wait for forensic expertise," Danny told Steve.

"How could Lori have gone crazy like this?" Her hatred for Catherine almost cost Chloe's life," Steve thought aloud.

A few hours later, in the hospital, Catherine caressed Chloe's little feet when Steve arrived with a plastered leg and a crutch.

"Steve, what happened? How did you break your leg?" Catherine asked.

"It does not matter now, Cath. Only Chloe matters," Steve said, approaching Chloe.

Steve looked at her and caressed her head.

"How's she doing, Cath?"

"She has not yet woken up. Lori has almost killed her, her kidneys aren't working well and the doctors said we can only wait, they're doing everything they can," Catherine said, crying.

Steve also let the tears fall.

"I want Lori in jail, Steve. She was very bad with our daughter."

"Lori is dead, Catherine, and she tried to kill me too, so I broke my leg, it could have been much worse," Steve replied.

"I had no idea she hated me so much, she wanted to take you and my daughter away from me, she wanted to kill me with sadness, Steve. I couldn't bear living without you and Chloe."

But that's not going to happen! Please, Cath! Tells me that our Chloe will be fine, "Steve said, letting all fear creep in.

A few minutes later, Chloe opened her eyes and mumbled, catching Catherine and Steve's attention.

Oh, thank you, my God! Catherine rose quickly from the chair where she was sitting

and approached Chloe.

"Hi, my love, Mom and Dad are here!" Catherine said, smiling at Chloe.

Chloe looked with her bright eyes of happiness at Catherine because she recognized her mother.

"Hi, love of my life! Life has made me happier when it put you in my womb," Catherine said, holding her little hand.

Steve also came over and held Chloe's other hand.

"Hey, Chloe, it's me, your Daddy. How lucky I'm to be the father of such a beautiful and special girl, I love you, my princess!" Steve said, kissing her forehead.

Four days later, Catherine and Steve were able to get Chloe home. Catherine set the crib beside her bed, not to let Chloe alone in the another room. Steve wasn't going to Headquarters because he needed to recover, too, and he enjoyed his days with Catherine and Chloe.

Two months later...

Steve was sitting on the couch with Chloe on his lap and playing with her when the girl smiled for the first time.

"Cath! Cath!" Steve said aloud.

"What?" Catherine said, coming back from the kitchen.

"Chloe smiled at me!" Steve said happily.

"Really? How did you make her smile?"

"I just joked, lightly squeezing her chin."

Steve squeezed her chin again and she smiled once more.

"Ah, what a beautiful smile, daughter!" Catherine said excitedly.

"Wonderful smile," Steve said.

"Lunch is almost ready," Catherine said to Steve, kissing him lightly and then she went back to the kitchen.

Steve's phone rang. It was Jenna calling him.

"Jenna? Any problems?" Steve asked.

Catherine heard Steve speak Jenna's name and stopped what she was doing to listen.

"Steve, I found out that my fiancé is alive in North Korea and I need your help in rescuing him. Help me, please!"

"North Korea, Jenna? It's not a good idea to go there."

"And I'll let him die?" Jenna asked.

"I have a daughter now, Jenna. I can't do these inconsequential things anymore."

"I've helped you and your team, Steve, now I need you to help me."

"I'll think about it, Jenna," Steve said, ending the call.

"North Korea, Steve? You'll not because I'll not let you do it!" Catherine said angrily.


	30. Chapter 30

"I know that doesn't please you, Cath. But I'll not rest until I see Wo Fat in prison", Steve told her.

"Look at your daughter well, because if you go with that woman, you'll not find me or Chloe when you get back", Catherine said.

"Cath, you're kidding, right? I can't be without you and Chloe".

"You should give value your family, Steve. I've been through so much to be with you: I was chased by the Governor, by Lori, I was away from you and I was attacked by that madman at Mary's house".

"I know", Steve said.

Chloe was kidnapped and you almost died. Don't you think we deserve a little peace? And now this woman wants to take you to hell with her? Can't you see that something is wrong?" Catherine said, very nervous.

Steve put Chloe in the stroller and he approached Catherine.

"Hey, calm down! I'll tell her I can't go", Steve said, hugging her.

"You didn't understand that I love you? You have conquered my love and my heart, you can't make me suffer, and Chloe deserves to grow close to you", Catherine told him.

"I know, I love you and Chloe. You're my everything", Steve said and kissed her.

"Please, don't go".

"I won't go", Steve said, while he was wiping away some tears on her face.

"OK".

Steve and Catherine had lunch together and spent the afternoon playing with Chloe until the baby slept in Steve's lap.

"I'm going to put her in the crib, Cath. I'll be right back".

Steve went to the bedroom and put Chloe in the crib.

"Cath doesn't understand that I want to get Wo Fat because I'm afraid he'll do something to her or to my little angel here", Steve thought as he stroked Chloe's head.

Steve went downstairs and went to the kitchen, he took a bottle of wine and two glasses and went to the room where Catherine was. He sat down beside her and give her a glass of wine.

"My life is complicated, forgive me for it, Cath", Steve asked.

"You don't have to apologize, Steve. I love you just the way you're, but I'm so afraid of losing you", Catherine told him.

"I'm afraid of losing you too. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I love you so much", Steve said, putting a lock of hair behind her ear.

"When I came to Hawaii, I didn't think I'd find the love of my life and I didn't think I'd be a mother either. Being a mother seemed so distant to me and now I'm here with you and we have our little angel sleeping in the bedroom, Isn't that wonderful?" Catherine said as she sipped her wine.

"Yes, it's wonderful. I know Chloe needs your care, but today I need you to take care of me a bit too", Steve said, kissing her then.

"I'll take good care of you", Catherine said, putting the wine glass aside.

The next day, Steve went to Headquarters in the morning and Catherine was home with Chloe. Some time later she decided to follow her intuition and went to Headquarters as well. She met Kono at the Headquarters entrance and Kono asked her to let Palace staff meet Chloe since Steve was very dear to them.

"All right, Kono, I'll be in Steve's office", Catherine said, handing Chloe to Kono.

Catherine went to the Five 0's office and saw Jenna talking on the phone.

"What can I do? He's resisting the idea and said he won't go", Jenna said in a low voice.

"I knew there was something wrong with this woman", Catherine thought.

"He said he now has a daughter and he can't do impetuous things any more", Jenna continued speaking and Catherine continued to listen.

"You wouldn't hurt a baby, Wo Fat!" Jenna said with a look of fear.

"Wo Fat? He's threatening my little girl!" Catherine thought.

"I'm going to meet you", Jenna told Wo Fat.

Catherine entered Chin's office and bent down so Jenna wouldn't see her. She looked at the table and saw Chin's helmet and motorcycle's key.

Jenna left and passed beside Kono and Chloe in the hallway. Jenna stopped, looked at Chloe, and left, and Kono didn't understand.

Catherine also went to Kono with Chin's helmet in her hand.

"Kono, I need your gun".

"You need my gun for what, Catherine?"

"To defend my family. Please, Kono, I can't waste time", Catherine said nervously.

"OK", Kono said and handed the gun to her.

"Take care of Chloe for me", Catherine said and left to go after Jenna.

Catherine took Chin's motorcycle and followed Jenna through the city streets. Meanwhile, Kono called Steve.

"Hey Kono", Steve said as he answered the call.

"Boss, I don't know what's going on, but Catherine asked for my gun, got Chin's motorcycle, and went after Jenna".

"What?" Steve asked, surprised.

"Chloe's with me", Kono told him.

"Thank you, Kono, we're going after her. Track Chin's motorcycle, please".

"I'll do that, boss", Kono replied.

Catherine followed Jenna to an abandoned warehouse and put the motorcycle in a hidden place. She entered silently and hid behind a few barrels. Jenna was talking to Wo Fat and looked nervous.

"If you want to see your fiancé free, I need McGarrett to leave the country", Wo Fat said.

"But why do you need him to go there? Why don't you get him here?" Jenna asked.

"Such a despicable woman", Catherine thought.

"Because there McGarrett is nobody and no one will help him", Wo Fat replied.

"I can't drag him over there if he doesn't want to go", Jenna said.

"So you're good for nothing", Wo Fat said, shoting her.

Jenna fell bleeding to the ground and Wo Fat came closer to her. "By the way, your fiancé has already died many weeks ago".

Steve arrived at the scene and heard shots. He raced to the warehouse and found Wo Fat lying on the ground with a shot in each leg, and Jenna dead. Wo Fat even tried to hit Steve, but he couldn't because he was weak and his hands were shaking. Danny and Chin called Duke and an ambulance and Steve looked for Catherine. He found her sitting behind the barrels.

"Cath!" Steve crouched down and hugged her.

"He killed her, Steve! He killed her because she couldn't deliver you to him, it was all a trap for you. He also threatened Chloe".

"That's terrible, Cath. That's what I was afraid of", Steve said, kissing her forehead.

I told you and you didn't believe me, but I wouldn't let him destroy our family, so I shot him in the legs".

"Did he see you?" Steve asked.

"No, I didn't let him see me", Catherine replied.

"I'm going to need you to testimony against him. I didn't want to get you involved, but you used Kono's gun".

"Okay, I'm not going to let Kono answer for something I did", Catherine said.

"I never officially disconnected you from the task force, I only took you off my payroll, so the Governor never suspected it, and this will prevent us from having bigger problems now".

"I'd never let them take you and Chloe from me, I'd do anything to protect you", Catherine said, with her hands on his face.

"I'll do anything to protect you and my little girl, too", Steve said and kissed her with much love.

"Sorry to interrupt the romantic moment, but the ambulance has arrived to take Wo Fat", Chin said.

"Wo Fat isn't going to an hospital, he's going to be treated in jail, call Max. And I want a strong ambulance escort and we're going too", Steve told Chin.

"I'm sorry I took your motorcycle without your consent, Chin", Catherine said.

"It's okay, I saw you took good care of her, otherwise you would be in trouble", Chin said with a smile.

Come on, Lieutenant! Just for today, you're back in the Task Force, let's escort that bastard to make sure he'll not be rescued on the way", Steve said, extending his hand to her.

"Come on, Commander!" She said, smiling.

"Wo Fat didn't expect that. He doesn't even know who shot him", Chin told Catherine.

"This is for him to learn that he can't mess with the family of a woman in love", replied Catherine .


	31. Chapter 31

Three months later...

Steve came home from work and found the house quiet, and it made him feel bad.

"Cath!" He called out.

"We're here in the bedroom!" Catherine shouted and Steve breathed a sigh of relief.

Steve went upstairs and found Catherine playing with Chloe.

"Hey!" Steve said kissing Catherine and Chloe in the head.

"Hey, me and Chloe were lazy today", Catherine said, smiling.

"Really? I worked a lot today", Steve said, sitting on the bed next to Catherine.

"Chloe has a surprise for you", Catherine told him.

"Really? And what is it, my love?" Steve asked Chloe.

Catherine put Chloe seated and she remained seated for a while.

"Wow! My little princess already know sit", Steve said taking Chloe, and giving her a lot of kisses.

Chloe smiled at Steve.

"That's what gives me the strength to do my job and come home every day. I have the two most beautiful smiles in the world at home", Steve told Catherine.

"Today wasn't very good, was it?" Catherine said. She stood up and did a message in his shoulders.

"No, it was not a good day, I'm very tired".

"Take a relaxing bath and I'll massage you later", Catherine told him.

"Thank you, Cath. And how is this little baby here?" Steve kissed Catherine's belly that was beginning to grow again.

"The baby's fine", Catherine answered.

" That's great. I'm going to play with Chloe a little bit, then I take a shower", Steve told Catherine.

"Dad spend so little time with you, my love. What do you want to do?Would you like to watch cartoons with Daddy?" Steve asked Chloe.

"She's going to love it. She loves cartoons with music", Catherine said.

"Let's go to the living room then. Dad's going to find a cartoon with lots of songs", Steve told Chloe, and she was smiling at him.

"Steve, it's time for Chloe's soup", Catherine said, some time later.

"Give it to me, Cath, I'll give her the soup", Steve said.

Steve fed Chloe while she watched cartoons.

At dinner, Steve wanted to talk to Catherine.

"Cath, I'm going to take a quick trip with Joe", Steve told her.

"Why?" Catherine asked.

"I need to find out what Wo Fat has to do with my mother's death, and Joe has something to show me", Steve said carefully, not to bother her.

"If you go with Commander White I'm going to be a little less worried", Catherine said.

"I don't want you to worry, and if you need anything, call Danny, Chin or Kono", Steve said as Chloe tried to get something on his plate.

"It's hard for me not to worry about you. I wouldn't worry if I didn't love you", Catherine said.

"But that's not good for the baby, and I love you too", he said.

"When you go?" Catherine asked.

"Tomorrow".

"Tomorrow? And you just tell me today?"

"We settled that today, Cath".

"Right, But I'm not going to pretend I'm happy about it", Catherine said.

"Don't look like that, I'll be fine, I promise", Steve said, putting his hand on her hand.

"Okay, but you missed your massage today".

"Oh no, Cath!"

The next day, Steve traveled with Joe. Chloe was restless when night fell, and her father didn't come home from work. She looked around as if searching for him.

"Daddy doesn't come home today, my love", Catherine told the girl.

Far away, Steve was shocked to discover that his mother was alive. While Joe waited outside, Steve and Doris talked and Steve decided to take her back to Hawaii. While Doris was packing, Steve went to meet Joe.

"How could you hide it from me for so many years, Joe?"

"She was the only one who could tell you, Steve. Forgive me, but that was not my decision", Joe said.

"Do you have any idea how much I, Mary and my father have suffered?"

"Do not judge her so harshly, Steve. What would you do for Catherine, Chloe and the baby that hasn't been born yet?" Joe asked.

"I would give my life for them", Steve replied.

"So that's what your mother did, in a way".


	32. Chapter 32

"It's bedtime, my baby", Catherine told Chloe, but Chloe smiled at her without the slightest intention of sleeping.

"If you're expecting Daddy, I told you he's not coming today. It's just me, you and your little brother or little sister".

Catherine was lying on her bed with Chloe and turned on the television to distract the girl. As Chloe stared at the television, Catherine thought about how she missed Steve. "This house is so empty without him, I want him to come home soon", she thought.

Steve was also missing Catherine and Chloe. He was pensive while his mother packed her bags to travel with him.

"What are you thinking about?" Doris asked.

"I'm thinking about life", he replied.

"So let's think about life later, I'm ready, and we can go now", Doris said.

When Chloe finally fell asleep, Catherine was already exhausted, and she didn't hear the phone ring because she was already asleep.

"Calling whom? any girlfriend?" Doris asked.

"My wife and my daughter", Steve replied.

"Oh, did you get married and have a daughter?" Joe didn't tell me about it, but I'm glad to know I'm a grandmother", Doris said.

"Your granddaughter's name is Chloe, and she's six months old, and in six months another baby will be born".

"What? Two babies in just one year, Steve?" Doris asked.

"Yes, we wanted it".

"Wow, I'm curious to meet your wife, she's very brave".

"Yes, she is", Steve replied and Doris could see that his eyes sparkled as he spoke of her.

"Are you happy in your marriage?" Doris asked.

"Yes, she makes me very happy", Steve replied and smiled.

"Then I already like her", Doris told him.

Catherine woke up the next morning with the sound of the doorbell. She ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Danny? What happened?" Catherine asked, startled.

"A lot has happened from yesterday to today. I need to get you and Chloe out of here", Danny replied.

"But why, Danny?"

"Wo Fat has escaped from prison", Danny said.

"I'll get some things for Chloe and put them in a bag. Come in, please", Catherine said.

Danny came in and waited while Catherine got some clothes and baby things.

Catherine came back from the bedroom with a large purse.

"Steve already knows he ran away, Danny?" Catherine asked.

"No, but, he's coming back, the plane will land in an hour", Danny replied.

"Then take me to the airport with you. I want to see him", Catherine said.

"Ok, I've already asked Duke to send cops over there".

"I'm going to get Chloe", Catherine told Danny.

Chloe was still sleeping when Catherine pulled her out of the crib. "Come, my love. Let's see your daddy".

Danny and Catherine were on their way to the airport.

"You said a lot happened yesterday. What else happened?" Catherine asked Danny.

"They tried to kill Kono and killed Malia, Chin's wife".

"Oh my God! Who did this, Danny?"

"An old enemy of Five O", Danny replied.

"Oh, Danny, I'm so sorry about Chin! How's Kono doing?"

"Kono is fine physically, but psychologically shaken", Danny replied.

"Anyone would be psychologically shaken, Danny".

On the plane, Doris could already see the island. "It's good to go home", she told Steve.

Steve just nodded.

When the plane landed, Catherine and Danny were already waiting for Steve.

Chloe watched as Steve got off the plane, and was happy in Catherine's lap.

Steve saw a great police apparatus and did not understand.

Chloe shook himself on Catherine's lap when she saw her father and Steve took her in his lap.

"Hey, honey! Daddy's back", Steve said, kissing her forehead.

"Hey, Cath," Steve said, kissing her quickly.

"I missed you", she said.

"I missed you too", Steve replied.

"Danny, why so many cops?" Steve asked.

"They're for Shelbourne," Danny replied.

"Actually, she's Doris, my mother", Steve said.

"I thought you wasn't going to introduce myself to them", Doris said.

"Your mother? How so?", Catherine asked.

"You must be my daughter-in-law", Doris told Catherine.

"Yes, I'm Catherine. I'm surprised to know that I have a mother-in-law", Catherine said with a smile.

"And this beautiful baby is my granddaughter Chloe", Doris said, holding Chloe's small hand.

Chloe smiled at Doris.

"Oh, she's so nice", Doris said.

"Yes, she's very smiling", Catherine said.

"And you're pregnant again. Watch out for Steve! He'll want to have five kids if he equals John".

"Are you pregnant again?" Steve didn't tell us that", Danny told Catherine.

"I don't have to tell everything about my life, Danny", Steve said.

"And you must be Detective Willians, I presume", Doris told Danny.

"Did you tell her about me?" Danny asked Steve.

"The trip was long, Danny", Steve replied.

"Well, the cops are here because Wo Fat has escaped from prison", Danny told him.

"Call Chin and Kono and we go after him", Steve said.

Danny lowered his eyes and Steve realized something was wrong.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"They killed Chin's wife and tried to kill Kono", Catherine answered.

"What? I need to see them now", Steve said.

Unaware of everything that was happening, Chloe was happy and smiling on Daddy's lap.


	33. Chapter 33

Steve went to see Chin and Kono, he still did not seem to believe that so much had happened in the short time he'd been gone.

They were in Danny's car and Steve drove.

Catherine was in the backseat with Chloe and Doris. Chloe looked at Doris and smiled.

"I think she really liked me", Doris told Catherine about Chloe.

"Yes, she liked you", Catherine replied.

"You're very smiling, baby. You're not like your father, he always cried a lot", Doris told Chloe.

Danny laughed. "Seriously?"

"Mom, don't talk about my past, especially for Danny", Steve said.

Catherine and Doris looked at each other and smiled.

"Why not? You were crying a lot, but I bet Detective Willians was that annoying child that implied with little friends at school", Doris said.

"What? No, you're very wrong, I wasn't that kid", Danny replied annoyed and Steve laughed.

"Are you laughing at what, Steve?" Danny asked.

"Please stop it. Can you guys remember that Kono and Chin are suffering now?" Catherine told Steve and Danny.

"As always you're right, Cath. Sorry", Steve replied.

Steve found Chin and hugged him. "We're going to find out who did it, Chin".

"I know who did it, Steve".

"Then we'll get him", Steve replied.

Catherine also hugged Chin. "I'm so sorry, Chin".

"Thank you, Catherine".

Catherine also hugged Kono. "I'm sorry for you too, Kono".

"Thank you, Catherine", Kono replied.

"I'm going to take Doris, Catherine, and Chloe to a safe place, and then me and Danny are going to get this guy", Steve told Chin.

"I'll do this with you", Chin told Steve and Danny.

"You're in mourning, Chin. You don't have to work now", Steve replied.

"But I want to get this guy with my own hands, Steve".

"I'll help too", Kono told the team.

"Okay, I'll see you two at headquarters in half an hour", Steve told Kono and Chin.

Steve took Doris, Catherine, and Chloe to a safe house.

"There'll be cops out there all the time. Call me if you're suspicious of anything", Steve told Doris and Catherine.

"Okay", Catherine replied.

"All right", Doris replied.

Steve hugged Doris and then hugged Catherine and Chloe.

"Be safe, Steve", Catherine told him.

"You too, Cath. Take good care of my little princess and my mother".

"I don't need her to take care of me, she's pregnant. I can take care of myself", Doris said.

"All right, Mom. Take care of each other then".

Steve kissed Chloe's cheek and left.

Later, Catherine was feeding Chloe with baby food.

"Steve is protective like his father, I think is so cute that he didn't forget to buy our lunch and baby food for Chloe", Doris said.

"Yes, he's very protective, he certainly will not stop working for lunch today, but he would never leave Chloe without her baby food", Catherine said, smiling.

"You really do love my son, don't you?" Doris asked.

"Yes, I love him very much", Catherine replied.

"I'm glad to hear that", Doris said.

"Eat your food, Doris. You don't have to wait for me, Chloe eats very slowly and your food will cool down".

"I didn't want to be rude, but I'm starving. Thank you", Doris replied and sat down to eat.

Catherine looked at Doris as she ate. She knew that Steve was happy to have discovered that her mother was alive, "But at the same time he is sad too, feeling abandoned by her", Catherine thought.

By the end of the day, Chloe was asleep and Catherine was walking around the room. She was worried about Steve and the staff and also felt like going home.

"Sit down, Catherine. You're making me nervous", Doris said.

Catherine sat down, but soon her phone rang.

"It's Steve", Catherine told Doris.

"Hi, Steve", Catherine said.

"Catherine, I got the information that Wo Fat is going to after my mom. Please lock all the windows and doors", Steve told Catherine.

"Okay", Catherine replied, then looked at Doris. "Wo Fat is coming after you".

"Protect Chloe, Catherine", Doris told her.

Catherine picked Chloe up, put her in the pantry and locked the door. She took the gun that Steve had given her and gave another gun to Doris.

"Go upstairs, Doris", Catherine said.

"I'll not leave you here alone", Doris said.

"Don't argue with me, Doris. Do what I ask of you", Catherine said.

"Protect your daughter and let me take care of myself", Doris said and went upstairs to the bedroom.

Catherine left the house and saw the policeman that was guarding the house lying on the ground. Catherine was attacked by a man and fought with him, after made him unconscious she heard the sound of gunfire coming from the second floor of the house. Steve came and found her panting.

"Cath, are you okay?" He asked desperately.

"I'm fine, go see your mother!" Catherine said.

Steve went to the bedroom and found Doris with the gun in hand. "I shot him and he ran away, Steve".

Steve hugged her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine", Doris replied.

Steve then realized he hadn't seen Chloe. "Where's my daughter? Where's Chloe, mom?"

"Calm down, Steve". Catherine locked her in the pantry.

Steve came downstairs and Chloe was already in Catherine's lap. Steve hugged them both. "Are you sure you're okay? Did he hit your belly?" Steve asked Catherine.

"No, I protected our baby", Catherine replied.

"I'm sorry, Catherine. I'm sorry for once again you and Chloe are in danger".

"How's Doris?" Catherine asked.

"I'm fine, Catherine", Doris said, coming down the stairs.

"He ran away again," Catherine said.

"But I'll catch him, no matter how long it takes", Steve said.

Steve looked at Doris with a sad look. He wanted her to stay close to him, but he wouldn't risk her life or the life of Catherine and Chloe again.

"You can't stay here, mom. As long as Wo Fat is loose, you'll not be safe here, the plane will take you back", Steve told Doris.

"I understand, Steve. But I don't want to leave", Doris told him.

"Let's go home now", Steve told Doris and Catherine.

When they got home, Doris looked thrilled at the home that had once been her home, with her husband and children.

"Little has changed", she told Steve, her eyes wet with tears.

"My dad didn't change anything and I changed little", Steve told her.

"I can still see you running downstairs, Mary playing with her dolls on the couch, John coming in through that door when she got home from work. I'm sorry, Steve", Doris said as she hugged him.

Steve just hugged her and said nothing, he was also thrilled.

Catherine wanted to leave them alone. "I'm going to give a bath in Chloe".

"Wait, Catherine! I have a request to make for you two", Doris said releasing Steve.

"And what it is?" Steve asked.

"Do you guys already know if the baby is a boy or a girl?"

"No, we still don't know", Catherine replied.

"If it's a boy, put your father's name on him".

"I would already do that, Mom. I can't imagine a better name for my son", Steve replied.

Doris looked at Catherine. "How about you?"

"No problem", Catherine replied.

"Thank you", Doris said.

"Steve, we can put Chloe's crib in our room so that Doris can be comfortable".

"Sure, Cath. We can do this", Steve replied.

"It isn't necessary, I'll love to have the company of my granddaughter", Doris replied.

Some time later, Chloe slept and Doris went to bed. Steve was in the bedroom with Catherine, but he couldn't sleep. He then sat on the bed.

"You can't relax, it isn't?" Catherine told him.

"No. I didn't want her to leave, Cath".

Catherine hugged him from behind. "I'm so sorry, Steve."

"Forgive me for putting you, Chloe and the baby at risk today", Steve told Catherine.

"Forget it, it's over and we're fine now".

When the day dawned, Doris said goodbye to Catherine and Chloe, and then Steve took her to the airport. The same plane that brought her would take her back.

"When this is all over, I'll meet you again and bring you back", Steve told Doris.

Doris hugged him thrilled. "Even though I wasn't around I was your mother, and I love you, Steve".

Steve just nodded and then saw the plane take his mother away from his life again. He came home upset and Catherine welcomed him with a hug.

"She lied to me, Cath. She shot wrong and not to hit Wo Fat".

"How do you know that?" Catherine asked.

"Danny told me".

"She must have some explanation for that, Steve".

Steve rested his forehead on Catherine's forehead.

"You always wanting to make me feel better", he told her.

"When you love, you take care of the other, and I love you".

PS: Sorry for the delay in upgrading.


	34. Chapter 34

_Three and a half months later ...  
_

 _Steve woke up at the sound of Chloe's crying. Catherine was sleeping beside him and he got up from the bed and went to the baby's bedroom, but Chloe was not in her crib, the sound of her crying was coming from the living room._

 _"Not again" Steve thought in anguish._

 _He went back to his room and took his gun silently so Catherine wouldn't wake up, but she woke up._

 _"What is it, Steve?" she asked, but soon realized that Chloe was crying and that the sound didn't come from her room._

 _"Oh my God, my daughter!" Catherine said, getting out of bed._

 _"Wait here, Catherine" Steve told her._

 _"No, I'll not stay here while my baby is in danger" Catherine said and left the room, but Steve pulled her and went in front of her._

 _"Mom! You want to freak us out? You want us to have a heart attack?" Steve asked when he saw Doris with Chloe in her lap._

 _"Doris, don't do this to me!" Catherine asked as she descended the stairs. She was nervous._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry, but she was crying in the crib and then I picked her up. Your security system is no good" Doris told Steve._

 _Catherine sat down on the couch and was trying to calm down._

 _"What are you doing here, mom?"_

 _"Well, I never left the island. I don't want to hide anymore, Steve"._

 _"And all those bags?" Steve asked._

 _"I can stay here, can't I? Just for a while. I don't mind sharing the room with my granddaughter again"._

 _"All right, Mom. But soon John will be born and we'll put another crib in the room" Steve told Doris._

 _"Oh, so the baby really is a boy? Thank you for putting John's name on the baby, Catherine"._

 _"You're welcome" Catherine replied._

 _"Chloe bit my finger, so I figured she already has several teeth" Doris said, smiling._

 _The doorbell rang and Catherine rose to open the door. She was startled when she saw a baby and a sign saying "Congratulations, it's a girl"._

 _"Steve, you betrayed me!" Catherine exclaimed._

 _"What?" Steve said going to the door._

 _Steve got confused when he saw the baby, but he was sure she wasn't his. "No, Catherine, I wouldn't do that to you!"_

 _Mary emerged from behind a small bush and took a picture of Steve and Catherine._

 _"Mary, do you want to end my marriage? Whose baby is this?" Steve asked._

 _"She's my daughter" Mary replied._

 _"No, it isn't"._

 _"Yes, I adopted her. Her name is Joan in homage to our father" Mary said._

 _"This joke wasn't funny, Mary" Catherine said, a little upset._

 _Steve noticed that Mary was there on the porch and her mother was in the living room, and the meeting with Doris would shock Mary._

 _"Catherine, can you hold the baby? I need to talk to Mary", Steve asked._

 _"Of course", Catherine said, taking Joan from Mary's lap._

 _Steve and Mary sat on the beach chairs and Steve told Mary about their mother's fake death. Mary cried and refused to see her mother at first._

 _"I know it's hard to accept, forgive, forget what she did to us, but you can give her at least a chance to explain herself", Steve told Mary._

 _Mary didn't answer._

 _"Please, Mary. If you don't want to do this for her, do it for me then", Steve told Mary._

 _Catherine was in her room with Chloe, Joan and Doris._

 _"Look, Catherine! They like each other", Doris said. She watched as the girls were interacting with each other._

 _"Yes! I think they're great friends", Catherine said._

 _Steve entered the bedroom and Doris looked at him with expectation._

 _"She's waiting for you in the living room, Mom"._

 _"I'll talk to her, Steve. Thank you", Doris said, and left the bedroom a little nervous._

 _"Do you think Mary will forgive her, Steve?" Catherine asked._

 _"I hope so, Catherine. Mary has a good heart, what worries me most now is she adopted this little girl here", Steve said, touching the tip of Joan's nose. Joan smiled at him and took his finger._

 _"But why?" Catherine asked._

 _"Mary doesn't know how to take care of herself."_

 _"But I also didn't know how to take care of a baby, now I'm going to have two babies at home when John is born", Catherine told Steve._

 _"It's true, maybe I'm making a pre-trial", Steve replied._

 _"Now Chloe has a cousin," Catherine said, smiling._

 _"That's good," Steve replied._

 _Mary and Doris talked and Mary received her mother back, but Mary's heart was still farther away from Doris than Steve. Steve was more understanding._

 _Two and a half months later, a week before Chloe's one-year anniversary, John was born._

 _"My son is so handsome, Cath. Thank you for giving me a son", Steve talked to Catherine, but he couldn't stop looking at his son._

 _"I want to leave the hospital immediately and go home. I'm missing Chloe so much", Catherine told Steve._

 _"Chloe's fine with my mom, don't worry"._

 _"I know Doris takes good care of her, but I miss my daughter", Catherine said._

 _Steve was walking around the hospital room with his son on his lap. "What are you going to be when you grow up? A sailor, a cop?"_

 _"Steve, don't even think about starting to influence my son", Catherine said, feigning indignation._

 _The next day Steve took Catherine and John home. Chloe was looking curiously at her little brother. It wasn't easy for Catherine to take care of two babies, but she was able to do it. Doris had moved into a house near Steve's house and sometimes helped Catherine take care of the children._

 _Steve and Catherine made a princess-worthy party to commemorate Chloe's first year. And life went on in the McGarrett house._

 _One year later..._

 _Catherine and Steve were in a hotel room in Thailand. Catherine was getting dressed to get out._

 _"Wow, Cath! You look wonderfully sexy, but I'm not comfortable with you doing this", Steve said. He was worried._

 _"I just want this to end and that we can go home to see our kids", Catherine told Steve._

 _"I'm afraid something will go wrong", Steve said._

 _"Well, if something goes wrong you'll be there to protect me", Catherine replied._

 _"It's so weird to see you blonde and blue-eyed", Steve told Catherine._

 _"I'll be back to my normal tomorrow", Catherine said._

 _"I talked to my mother and she said the children are missing us but they are calm"._

 _"Doris has been a wonderful grandmother to Chloe, John and Joan. She really surprised me", Catherine told Steve._

 _"We can go?" Steve asked._

 _"Yes", Catherine replied and they left._

 _Catherine entered the bar of a sophisticated hotel and saw her target sitting in front of the counter. She walked over and sat down next to him._

 _"Hello", Catherine said._

 _"Hello", Wo Fat replied without looking at her._

 _Catherine didn't give up and kept talking while Wo Fat drank more and more._

 _"You talk too much", he complained._

 _"We can go somewhere else and we don't need to talk if you don't want to"._

 _"Ok", Wo Fat replied._

 _"But first, one last drink", Catherine said, offering him a glass of drink._

 _Wo Fat drank the drink she offered and took her by the arm. "Let's go"._

 _Steve watched at everything from a distance. He hated to see that bastard touch Catherine._

 _Wo Fat took Catherine to his room. He took her and pressed her against the wall._

 _Catherine laughed and made him more angry._

 _"Why are you laughing?" Wo Fat asked as he began to feel dizzy._

 _"I'm laughing because I put something in your drink", she replied._

 _"Who are you?" he asked._

 _"Five-0", Catherine answered a few seconds before Wo Fat dropped out in the dirt in front of her._

 _Steve entered the room to handcuff Wo Fat._

 _"Now I'm going to make sure he's going somewhere he's never going to run away again", Steve said._

 _Catherine breathed a sigh of relief._

 _"Did he hurt you, Cath?"_

 _"No, Steve, I'm fine", Catherine replied._

 _The next day, Steve and Catherine returned home._

 _It was already night, and Doris was sitting in the living room watching television, when they arrived._

 _"Hey Mom", Steve said as he walked into the house._

 _"Hey son! I'm glad you guys came back!" Doris said hugging him._

 _"And the children, Doris?" Catherine asked._

 _"They slept almost now, Catherine", Doris answered and took her purse. "Since you're home, I'm going to my house"._

 _"I'll drive you home, Mom", Steve told Doris._

 _"No need, son. Go rest with Catherine before John wakes up wanting a baby bottle"._

 _"Thank you for taking care of them, Doris", Catherine said to her mother-in-law._

 _"It's always a pleasure to take care of my grandchildren"._

 _Doris went to her house and Steve and Catherine went to the babies room._

 _"They look like two little angels sleeping", Catherine told Steve._

 _"The time goes by quickly, Cath. John will be a year old already and Chloe will be two years old"._

 _"Yeah, time goes by fast and the time doesn't come back. Let's live what we have to live, let's be happy", Catherine said, wrapping her arms around his neck._

 _"I'm already very happy, I'm the happiest man in the world because I have you, Chloe and John", Steve replied and bent his head to kiss her passionately._

 _"I love you sailor", Catherine told him._

 _"I love you too, Lieutenant!" Steve whispered in her ear._

 _End._

 _Thank you to accompany this story. I hope you liked it. Thank you very much for the comments!_

 _PS: to you guys who gave me suggestions, my thank you. I'm thinking about all of them._


End file.
